Life's A Joke
by chappie
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru were childhood friends but Mamoru had to leave. Several years later, he comes back to find a fully grown Usagi. The problem is, he's now a teacher and she's still a student. Could they be together? Or is this just life's cruel joke?
1. Unexpected

A/N: Apologies to all bows head humbly, I kind of made a mistake so I'll just make this chapter longer.

A 5-year old girl and 11-year old boy were walking down the road hand-in-hand on their way to the girl's house. Both were silent, knowing that this was probably their last meeting.

They finally reached their destination, stopping at the front door. The boy released the small girl's hand.

"Mamoru, do you really have to go?" the girl asked entreatingly, her big blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll come back." the boy reassured her, stooping down to see her face, cupping her chubby cheeks with his hands.

"You promise?" she asked, her voice rising up a pitch as she tried to quell her tears.

"I promise, Meatball Head." he answered, pinching her cheek. She giggled a little at his nickname for her.

"Goodbye, Usagi." he said one last time as he laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He stood up and walked away, leaving a little girl quietly crying under the pale moonlight.

* * *

Usagi waited in vain, much to her dismay. Sitting in a table outside a small burger joint, she waited.

"What on earth have I done to deserve this?" she thought sulkily. By 'this' she meant being stood up by a date. Lord only knows what she was still doing there. Perhaps she somehow felt that something was going to happen soon. Something unexpected.

If she only knew how true her thoughts were.

She sipped at her coke can, not noticing the person coming in her general direction.

There was a slight breeze that carressed her long blonde pigtails. She closed her eyes for just a moment. When she reopened them she found, much to her surprise, someone standing in front of her.

"Usagi?" the man said her name disbelievingly, as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Excuse me?" Now some guy she had never seen before was calling her by name. Could this day get any worse?

He smiled, amused. "Don't you remember me?"

Usagi's delicate brows met in frustration. Wasn't it obvious that she didn't know, didn't even recognize, the man?

"I'm sorry, I don't and for your information, I don't appreciate talking to strangers." was her curt reply.

His smile grew even wider. "Stranger? Let me refresh your memory, Meatball Head."

Her head snapped up at the mention of the nickname. Her eyes were mere slits.

"What did you just call me?" she asked threateningly.

"I called you Meatball Head." he answered, unfazed by her irate voice.

It was the last straw. She stood up, jabbing his chest with her finger.

"For your information, my name is Usagi Tsukino, not Meatball Head, and no one has ever called me that since... since..." she broke off her sentence. It finally dawned on her who he was.

"Mamoru!" she shrieked, her voice shrill enough to shatter glass.

"Would you please be quiet." He said as he shook the ringing from his ears.

Usagi could only gape at him. "But... but you don't look the same at all!"

"And you haven't changed a bit." He pointed at her hairdo.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, incredulous.

He gave her a funny look. Was his being here so unbelievable that she had to gawk at him like that?

"I've finished my studies so I came back from the States."

Just then, a red sportscar screeched to a halt in front of the burger joint. A blonde guy was in the driver's seat, calling out to Mamoru: "C'mon, we gotta go!"

With one last wink and a wave of his hand, Mamoru got into the passenger's seat and they drove off. Poor Usagi was left in a state of shock.

* * *

"Aargh!" Usagi blurted out loud as she collapsed on her bed.

She couldn't believe it! Mamoru came back! Of all the people she had to meet unexpectedly, it had to be him! It wasn't enough that he called her meatball head. It wasn't enough that he never ceased teasing her. He had to come back!

Usagi had to admit that he was her childhood crush. She was heartbroken when he had left. She could still remember the last time they were together. It was the first time that he had been gentle with her. He wasn't teasing her; he wasn't even being obnoxious. He even kissed her forehead! She cried because he was being too kind. Mamoru had said goodbye too soon. After that, she had longed for him to come back but seeing that it was an impossiblity, she just pushed the thought of him to the back of her mind. It was easy to forget about him since she was still young. There were still lots of things to occupy her mind.

But seeing him again changed everything. The moment he called her by her nickname, she remembered everything. How they had played as kids. How he had taught her to ride her first bike. How she held on to his hand, her small fingers enclosed in his fist. The way he tugged at her pigtail whenever he teased her. His boyish laugh when he pulled tricks on her. His gentle kiss on her forehead. Every single thing.

The worst of it was, he was totally hot! His skinny frame was replaced with a lean, muscular body and he was so tall, she had to look up to see his face. His jet black hair shone midnight blue. His face was fully mature, with expressive black eyes, a patrician nose and not too thin lips. He was just too good to be true.

Usagi groaned out load. She definitely did not want to think how handsome he was. Or even how sexy his voice sounded. She did not want to fall for him all over again. It will be too much for her heart to bear. What would Mamoru even see in a 17 year old like her? He was obviously too mature for her.

Usagi buried her face in her pillow, trying to keep the frustrating thoughts out of her mind.


	2. What!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry about the slight mishap. The chapters are a bit short right now cause I don't have much time in my hands. Hope this one's much better.

As Usagi was suffocating herself with her pillow, Mamoru was reclining on a sofa in his new apartment, his thoughts also drifting to what had happened that afternoon.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as he saw her again in his mind. She was so much more beautiful than what he had imagined. She had just been a rosebud when he left her and now she had blossomed into a lovely young lady. Her hair had grown longer and he could just imagine how it would feel to plunge his fingers through her silken hair... and those long legs... "Dammit." He said out loud as he shifted his thoughts to much more appropriate things.

Truth be told, he'd been looking forward to seeing her again after so many years. He would always tease her about her hair and other trivial things. She was only 5 years old then and she was such a cute child. People adored her and would pinch her chubby cheeks. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that she would turn out to be such a ravishing beauty. She had a slender body with curves in all the right places. Her golden hair was so long it reached past her knees. What he liked the most, however was her face. From her big blue innocent eyes to those full red lips... lips so alluring he could almost taste...

"What on earth am I thinking!" He had just seen her and already she was eliciting these kinds of thoughts in his head. He knew for sure that things will get complicated. He never should have left. Now, he couldn't help feeling remorseful for he wasn't able to see her grow up. He should've been there for her. He had to make up for lost time, whatever the cost.

'And what better time to start than right now,' he mused to himself as he realized that he had the perfect opportunity to get close to her again.

With a certain thought in mind, Mamoru proceeded to make a phone call regarding an interesting job offering.

* * *

In their third year classroom, Usagi was talking to her best friend, Minako, about what had happened the other day.

"So you've known him since forever?" Minako asked, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Since I was 5 years old." Usagi answered matter-of-factly.

"Really!" Minako exclaimed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"He left." Usagi answered irritably. Minako was really too inquisitive at times.

"What!" Minako practically shouted. A few heads turned their way and Minako apologized sheepishly. Her classmates were used to her antics; it was something that happened often. She was generally known to be 'too loud' at times. Still, people liked her because of her amiable attitude towards others. Not to mention the fact that she was beautiful too.

"What happened?" Minako persisted, her tone lowered down to the normal hearing range.

Usagi shrugged, she was definitely not comfortable talking about Mamoru. It would be so much simpler if she didn't harbor any feelings for him at all.

"C'mon, tell me!" Minako coaxed Usagi but to no avail. She was forced to quit whining when their teacher came in through the door.

Their new teacher walked towards his desk and laid down his things. He was so good-looking that some of the girls were already swooning over him. He cleared his throat and in his deep velvet voice, introduced himself.

"Good morning, I am Mamoru Chiba and I'll be your new Math teacher for this year."

Usagi was mortified, to say the least. Mamoru was going to be their teacher? Her teacher? Things couldn't get much worse than this. How could she ever forget about him if she would get to see him everyday?

"…so I'll be teaching Math until the end of the school year. Here are my requirements…"

Mamoru was already discussing something but Usagi was too bummed out to listen. 'The end of the year? That's practically forever!' she thought desperately. She was too wrapped up in her depressing thoughts that she didn't notice Minako whispering her name urgently.

"…Usagi!"

Usagi's head snapped up and who else would be standing in front of her, looking non-too-pleased, but Mamoru himself.

"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino, but I think it would be much better if you would pay attention to my class."

Usagi replied with an indifferent "Yes, sir." However, she was seething inside. How dare he! Just because he was her teacher, doesn't mean he had to humiliate her in front of the whole class!

Minako gave her a worried look but Usagi just ignored her. Usagi felt trapped. Mamoru should have been considerate enough to tell her about this. At least she could have acted aloof and seem unaffected.

Knowing Mamoru, Usagi was sure he'd use this opportunity to his favor. She just hoped he would show her even an inkling of mercy.

And it seemed like he would. For the rest of the week, he was perfectly indifferent and gave no sign of their acquaintance. She knew, of course, that they had to talk it over sooner or later.

That Friday, after his class was finished, Usagi deliberately stayed behind until everyone was gone. Mamoru was stacking the papers on his table. It looked like he wasn't going to initiate the conversation, so Usagi determinedly approached him and spoke up.

"So what's the big idea?" she demanded, eyeing him carefully.

Mamoru looked genuinely nonplussed. "What idea?"

'So you want to play innocent, huh?' Usagi thought, her patience wearing thin.

She went on with her argument. "Why is it that all of a sudden, you decided to come back? Then, I find out that you'll be teaching this class, my class." She put emphasis on the last two words.

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think this had anything to do with you?"

Usagi was taken aback by his frank answer. "Fine, then. Have it your way." She said icily, then she turned her back on him and walked out the door.

It was a good thing she didn't see the smug smile on Mamoru's face. 'I think I overdid it a bit.' He thought wryly.

* * *

What do you guys thinks? Oh, and if you guys like to suggest something to happen in the story, I'd be more than willing to hear them. 


	3. Repressed Emotions

A/N: Thanks so much for all of your delightful reviews! My computer kind of broke down, so my update's a little slow. So sorry!

Usagi was quivering in suspense as Mamoru was calling each of their names, handing out their test papers. She knew perfectly well that she sucked at Math. She barely passed most of her tests, but surely she wouldn't get the lowest grade? Right?

After what seemed like an eternity of dreadful anticipation, Mamoru called out her name.

"Usagi Tsukino," he called monotonously, staring at her paper with a nondescript expression on his face.

Usagi strode towards the front of the classroom, her back stiff with tension. Upon reaching his desk, Mamoru handed over her paper.

"Stay when class is dismissed," he ordered curtly, not even looking at her. His portentous order was clue enough in itself on how she had fared the test. She went back to her seat before taking a look at it. Lo and behold! A big fat F was staring back at her.

'An F!' She thought in despair, 'I can't believe I got the lowest grade in class! I'm so stupid!' Her head slumped dejectedly on her desk.

As she was wallowing in self-pity, Mamoru had dismissed the class and had found his way to her desk.

He had to call her name several times before she jerked her head up, not looking pleased at all.

"What?" she snapped angrily.

"It isn't right to talk to your teacher that way, is it?" He said mockingly.

'Why, the sneaky bastard…' She censored her murderous thoughts and counted slowly to ten.

When she had calmed herself, she gave him a quick apology and moved to dart from the room. He, however, had anticipated her movement and had grabbed her hand before she could even escape.

Both felt a kind of electric shock tingle their senses from the contact. Usagi abruptly retrieved her hand.

They then fell in uncomfortable silence, waiting for one of them to speak up.

Mamoru chose to speak first. Seriously, the tension was killing him.

"I could tutor you, if you want." He offered, his voice sounding a lot more friendlier than the usually diffident tone he used went talking to her.

Usagi's eyes unexpectedly lit up at his suggestion. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him with an adoring expression on her face.

"You would really do that?" She asked earnestly.

"Of course." He answered with a smile.

She nearly jumped up with joy, hugging him with glee.

Mamoru coughed self-consciously, snapping Usagi out of her blissful reverie. Realizing that she had practically jumped on him, she quickly released her arms from around his neck. She was blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I guess I just got carried away." She grinned up at him.

"That's okay."

"Thanks a lot for your help." She waved goodbye as she walked out of the door.

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of their tutorial and Usagi was all set to go, clad in a pink sleeveless top, a white pleated mini-skirt and low-heeled strappy sandals. She didn't know why, but she took extra effort to look good today. Of course, she was definitely NOT doing this for Mamoru. She really just felt like it. It was the honest to goodness truth.

Yeah right, talk about denial.

Usagi smoothed her bangs one last time before ringing the doorbell to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru opened the door, looking really handsome in a royal blue turtleneck and low-slung dark rinsed jeans.

He gave her an appraising look before saying rather nonchalantly, "What took you so long?"

She gave him a forced smile, "Well, if I didn't have trouble finding your apartment,

I would've gotten here earlier, wouldn't I?"

"Shame on you then, for getting lost." He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

She ignored his biting remark and entered the apartment. She couldn't help but be impressed by what she saw. Mamoru's apartment was stark white. A cream colored sofa set was found in the living room. Beautiful art pieces hung on the pristine walls and the marble floor was spotless.

"Nice apartment," she commented off-handedly, trying to sound not too impressed.

He smiled knowingly, "I know. We'll be studying in the living room. Did you bring your things?"

"Yes," she replied, holding up her notebook.

And so the study session began.

* * *

Mamoru felt every inch the tormented man as he sat next to Usagi on the sofa. She was wearing a mini skirt which showed off her fabulous legs and he tried vainly not to be distracted by it. Mind you, it was very difficult for him to sit so close to the object of his desires and remain aloof. Still, he had to prevent his emotions from breaking into the surface.

It was absolute torment.

He attempted to drag his thoughts back to the subject at hand: Math, but he was much too preoccupied with Usagi in his mind. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she tried to solve a trigonometric problem that he had given her. He noticed that she was biting her lip in intense concentration. The act in itself made her look so cute and adorably tempting…

Heaven's above! He was totally besotted with his girl, Usagi!

His girl…? When had she ever been his to begin with? She was only his student and that's all that she would ever be. If only there was a way they could be together…

He mentally shook his head, ridding it of such ridiculous notions.

It was at this exact moment that Usagi's pencil inadvertedly dropped to the floor.

Both of them bent down to retrieve it when their heads inevitably collided. Startled at the unexpected contact, they found themselves face to face with one another. They were just a little more that a hair's breadth apart that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces.

Usagi's face flushed red but she remained still.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore, "To hell with all of it," he thought vehemently as his head plunged down to kiss her.

A cliffy! Heeeheeeheee.. I just can't resist myself. Don't forget to review!


	4. Promise

A/N: Got a variety of responses from the last chapter!I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't think of any more ideas. I just had to take a break, and now I'm back!

It was an unexpected kiss and Usagi had no idea how to react. At the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking how good Mamoru kissed, but propriety asked that she retaliate from her teacher's aggressiveness.

And so retaliate she did.

SLAP!

Mamoru jerked back from the slap Usagi had delivered him, his cheek still stinging from the force of her hand.

Usagi looked at him with tears in her eyes, "How…how… could you?" she said brokenly.

Before Mamoru could even come up with a response, she had fled from his apartment. He was left dumbstruck, devastated that things had ended up the way they did.

"Dammit! I should have restrained myself!"

Indeed, a wrong first move could kill a relationship before it could even get started. Mamoru was fervently hoping that the repercussions of his mistake won't be too great to mend.

* * *

Upon reaching home, Usagi fled straight to her room. She fell face down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. 

She cried, hollered and bawled out all of her frustration on the poor unsuspecting pillow.

"Damn him!"

"How could he!"

"I can't believe he stole my first kiss!"

She felt angry, frustrated, confused but a part of her was also…thrilled. Thrilled that he had kissed her.

Mamoru, her long lost love, had kissed her.

This realization sent her thoughts careening into another direction entirely.

Wasn't it rather crude of her to slap him if she had wanted him to kiss her in the first place?

Her answer bordered somewhere between yes and no.

She was ruminating on other possible things that she might have done and what would've happened if she had done so when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Usagi?" her mom's soft voice called from the other side of the door. "It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She answered from the bed.

Her mom opened the door and saw Usagi sitting on the bed with her head on her knees. She looked very much the picture of depression.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked in that sweet voice that moms always used to soothe their children.

Usagi raised her head, her eyes rimmed red from crying. "Nothing," she answered, too embarrassed to share what had happened.

"Come on, you can tell me." Her mom coaxed gently, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Mom, have you…" Usagi sniffled, "have you ever had mixed feelings for someone?"

Her mom smiled, "Is this about a guy you like?" she asked teasingly.

"No!" Usagi replied hastily. After a pause, she changed her mind. "Well, maybe... It's just that when I'm around him it's either I get angry with him or I get attracted to him. I'm not sure how I feel anymore."

Her mom laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Well, if you really like him, you have to tell him how you feel first. Believe me, after you've done so, you'll be a lot less confused."

Usagi hugged her mom in gratitude. "Thanks for the advice, mom."

"You're welcome. Now, come down and have dinner. You'll feel much better after you've eaten." Her mom said, knowing how much Usagi loved to eat.

"I'll come down in a minute."

When her mom had left her room, Usagi laid back down on her bed, having made her decision.

"I'll tell him on Monday."

* * *

Come Monday morning, Mamoru was busy checking test papers in his empty classroom. It was his vacant period and he had wanted to be productive. Mind you, he had tried but it was futile. His thoughts kept veering off to a certain a blonde attractive young woman. He had no idea how he could rectify what he had done. He had to act soon or else he'll lose her, just like what happened last time. 

He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open and then close quietly. The person who had just entered locked it with a soft 'click'.

Mamoru's keen ears picked up the discreet sound. He looked up from his paperwork.

Usagi was leaning on the door, a shy expression on her countenace and her hands tucked behind her. She looked beautiful as ever with her face devoid of makeup. Her cheeks were blushing and her sparkling blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Good morning," she greeted, her voice barely audible in the expanse of the empty room.

Mamoru laid down the pen he was holding, "Good morning to you too," he replied rather awkwardly, not knowing what to expect next. What was she doing here? Wasn't she angry with him?

Her blue eyes locked with his brown ones.

"I can't take it anymore," she whispered.

He wasn't sure what she had said. "Pardon?"

She strode over to his desk. "I can't take it anymore," she said it louder this time.

"What?" He was only getting confused with her bizarre attitude.

"This." she answered as she leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

At first, Mamoru was too perplexed to realize what was happening. Nevertheless, shock had soon abated and easily gave way to desire. He kissed her back passionately, opening his mouth, inviting her to do the same. She responded, tasting him while roving her hands over his broad back.

When they had parted, Usagi's face was flush with emotion. "I want to be with you, Mamoru." she said with heart-felt sincerity.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear you say that," he replied, caressing her cheek.

She stilled his hand by covering it with her own, the pad of her thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"What are we going to do?" she queried, her eyebrows meeting in anxiety.

He gathered her close to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"We'll make it work, I promise."

He kissed her again. It was a kiss full of passion, a promise of love that was yet to be fulfilled.

* * *

Yay! They're finally together. Well, not officially (that will come later) but still... It's some sort of progress, isn't it! Happy Valentines everyone! (hugs and kisses to all) 

Don't forget to review...


	5. First Date

A/N: Whew! I'm back! I'm sort of busy trying to finish up things at school.. Anyway, I got a variety of reviews for the last chapter and I would like to thank all of you! Sorry if you thought it was kind of quick, but I have so much more in store for Usagi and Mamoru... Don't worry, their relationship will be developing in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

It's been a week since their first kiss and things were looking better for both Usagi and Mamoru. There were no more pretensions, only feelings and emotions.

Of course, they kept their 'supposed' relationship a secret. It wouldn't be good for either of them if it was found out that they're seeing each other. Mamoru was still Usagi's teacher and even if theirM feelings were genuine, others would still label it an illicit relationship. For the time being, they had to make do with stolen kisses behind locked doors of empty classrooms, surreptitious glances at each other when people weren't looking, a brush of the hand once or twice and other discreet gestures of affection.

They were in Mamoru's classroom, as usual, talking about trivial stuff when all they wanted to do was make out.

"Mamoru…" Usagi drawled out his name, scooting closer to him.

"Usagi, what are you-" Before he could even finish his sentence she had already sat on his lap. She laced her arms behind his neck and leaned on his chest.

"Mamoru," she pouted cutely, "won't you kiss me?"

He grinned mischievously, "I thought you'd never ask." He whispered right before their lips met.

When they finally broke apart, he asked her, "What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Hmm...nothing much." She answered absently, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to him.

"If you're not doing anything, go out with me."

Her eyes flickered open, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I am, would you say yes?"

"Of course I'd go out with you!" she exclaimed, hugging him gleefully.

"Uh… Usagi… you're smothering me…" Mamoru grunted.

"Sorry!" Usagi quickly got off his lap. She glanced at the wall clock. "Ugh! Lunch break's over. I don't want to go yet."

"You have to," he reminded her, "Just don't forget, Sunday, 10:00 am at the park."

"Okay." She pecked him on the cheek before going out the door.

* * *

On the day of their said date, Mamoru had been waiting on a park bench for thirty minutes before Usagi had arrived.

It was quite obvious she had hurried on her way for she was out of breath.

He looked her over. She was wearing a baby tee, khaki shorts and sneakers. He thought it would do for the amusement park. It was funny how she knew just what to wear when he hadn't even told her where they were going.

"You got lost again?"

"No, I had to do an errand for my mom." She replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." She grabbed his hand, heading towards the bus station.

He laughed good-naturedly, "Impatient, aren't we?"

"If we don't hurry up, the amusement park will be swarming with people by the time we get there."

"How did you know I'd take you there?" There was surprise in his voice.

She glanced back at him briefly before answering, amused, "Mamoru, I had no idea where you were supposed to take me. I just really wanted to go to the amusement park."

"Why?"

"Don't ask so many questions. Now, hurry up! We still have a bus to catch."

Usagi was brimming with excitement by the time they arrived.

"Ooh, I want to try everything!" she cooed happily, dragging Mamoru by the arm.

"Haven't you been here already?" He was wondering what she was so excited about.

Usagi turned a surprising shade of red at his question, "Well, I've never been here with you before."

Her words tugged at his heartstrings. He never felt so happy, knowing how much he meant to her.

He gave her a charming smile, taking her hand. "Then I suggest we start right away, if we're going to try everything."

She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes full of joy. "Let's go then!"

The first thing they tried was the Mirror House. Upon entering, they encountered mirrors on all sides, distorting their reflections uncannily.

Mamoru looked at one mirror, seeing a longer and thinner version of himself.

"It's been a long time since I've been in one of these." He commented off-handedly.

A thought suddenly occurred to Usagi.

"Oh, Mamoru…" she called out his name teasingly.

He looked over to where she was standing, a few feet away from him. He could see her reflection in the mirrors surrounding them. What caught his attention however, was the sly grin on her lovely face.

"What are you thinking?" He knew she was up to no good.

Usagi just turned around and ran. "Catch me if you can!"

'You want to play naughty, huh?' he thought to himself, watching her retreating back disappear into the darkness.

'Well, two can play at that game.' And so, he ran after her.

* * *

He took after the direction she'd gone to. He could hear her giggling but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Over here." She called out. He saw her, but upon looking closely he could tell that it was only her reflection. He ran in another direction, knowing for sure she had no idea where he was coming from.

Usagi stopped running, trying to catch her breath. She had lost all sense of direction, not knowing where to go next.

She thought it over before deciding to take a left. Before she could even take a step, someone caught her from behind.

"Caught you," Mamoru whispered huskily in her ear.

She froze over in shock, then laughed weakly.

"Okay, you win. You can let go now."

"What if I don't want to?" his arms tightened around her, one hand lying just below her breast.

They were facing a mirror and she could see that he was serious. Her words lodged at her throat upon seeing his dark eyes gazing back at her from the mirror.

He leaned over her, "You smell good."

"I do?"

"Yes, I wonder…"

"What?"

"…if you taste good too." His tongue flicked over the exposed skin of her neck.

"Mamoru!" she exclaimed, blushing, "What if someone saw us!"

"I don't care," he was nuzzling her neck.

"You should then!" she admonished him, trying at the same time to quell her raging hormones. "I'm still your student, remember?"

He stopped what he was doing and released her, albeit reluctantly. "You sure as hell know how to kill my mood."

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it." She turned around, hiding her flushed face. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

They had fun for the rest of the day, playing at booths, checking out the rides and eating at food stalls which was, of course, Usagi's favorite part.

The last ride they got on was the Ferris wheel. They were silent, watching the setting sun as they ascended.

"Mamoru, why did you leave?" Usagi asked all of a sudden. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring instead at the setting sun over the horizon.

He looked at her for a moment before answering, "You know why. I had to study there."

She turned to him, her gaze unwavering, "You left me behind." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I know, it was the hardest thing I had to do." He admitted ruefully.

"I was only five years old then but my heart broke when you left. Do you know how much I cried after that? Almost every single day. But you never came back!" She was crying now.

He went over to her and hugged her close, wanting to will away her sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Usagi. I had no idea…"

"P-promise me," she said in between sobs, "Promise you'll never leave me again. Promise me, Mamoru."

He wiped her tears with a stroke of his hand.

"I'll never leave you, Usagi." And he sealed his vow with a kiss.

* * *

Teeheehee... please review!


	6. Superstar

A/N: Hello again guys.. Sorry if it took me long to update. Just had to finish some things at school. Good news is I had a lot of time to think out a plot and I'll be updating soon.. Maybe sometime next week, so watch out for it! Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you guys keep on supporting me til the end.. I wouldn't want to just leave this story hanging..

* * *

Usagi was spacing out again during homeroom period, thinking of her beloved Mamoru. 

Unfortunately, she was brought out of her reverie by the screams of her fellow classmates. Nearly falling out of her chair with the sudden outburst, she turned to ask Minako what the commotion was all about.

"Usagi, look! He's the new student!" Minako exclaimed enthusiastically, her eyes all sparkly with admiration. She was obviously a fangirl of this particular person.

"Who…?" Usagi turned to look to the front of the class where Minako was pointing to.

Standing at the front of the classroom was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He had just taken off his shades, revealing breath-taking sapphire eyes. His ebony hair curled at his forehead and was tied in a low ponytail that trailed down his back. He was wearing the school uniform which looked quite becoming on his lean, tall frame. He exuded confidence and charm, and with just one smile he sent all of Usagi's female classmates screaming like crazed fangirls.

"Who's he?" Usagi asked Minako who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You don't know who he is?" Minako gave Usagi a mortified look when Usagi just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's, like, the most popular teen star today! Seiya's face is plastered all over billboards and magazines. He's the ultimate superstar!"

When everyone was back in their seats, squirming with excitement, the teacher continued on with the introduction.

"As I was saying, a new student will be joining our class. He will be staying with us for the rest of the school year." He motioned to the said student, "Would you kindly introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello everyone, I'm Seiya and I hope you welcome me here." He flashed his smile and all the girls melted into puddles of goo. Some of the buys just grunted in return, knowing full well that Seiya would attract most of the girls, not to mention their girlfriends.

"Thank you, Seiya. Please take your seat." The teacher pointed to the empty chair beside Usagi.

Eyes followed his every move as he made his way to his desk. He carried himself with ease and admirable grace. When he took his seat, he immediately noticed Usagi.

"Hey there," he greeted her with a wave of his hand. "My name's Seiya, what's yours?" he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she answered amiably, shaking his offered hand.

Seiya's eyes remained fixed on hers. He held her hand a little longer than necessary before releasing it.

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi."

"Same here."

"Do you even know how cute you are?" He remarked teasingly.

Usagi blushed at his flattering words. "Thanks," she whispered before looking away from him to focus on what their teacher was saying.

She was disconcerted by the fact that Seiya's eyes remained fixed on her the whole time.

* * *

When Mamoru entered the classroom, he saw that most of the female students were huddled around someone's desk. He saw Usagi sitting at her table, looking at him. He pointed to the group of fangirls, his eyebrow rising quizzically. 

Usagi shrugged emphatically before shouting out, "Sensei's here!"

The girls scrambled back to their seats and Mamoru noticed that there was a new student in class. "Looks like we have ourselves a new student."

Seiya stood up, "Hai, I'm Seiya. It's nice to meet you, sensei." Mamoru liked the boy for his courtesy. He let Seiya take his seat and he proceeded on with the lesson for the day.

When he glanced at Seiya, he saw that the guy wasn't listening at all. What irritated him, however, was that it was because Seiya was flirting with Usagi.

He saw Usagi giggle at what Seiya had just said. Feeling jealous and overly protective of Usagi, he wrote a difficult problem on the blackboard and asked someone to answer it. When no one volunteered, he called on Seiya.

Seiya's attention shifted from Usagi to Mamoru. "You were asking something, sensei?" was his reply as he casually leaned back on his chair.

Mamoru was almost bristling with anger at Seiya's temerity to answer him in such a familiar way.

"Could you answer the problem on the board?" Mamoru asked stiffly. His jaw twitched as he restrained his temper.

"No problem." Seiya stood up from hi seat and went to the board.

Mamoru made sure to make the problem very difficult to answer. 'Serves him right for flirting during class.' He thought irately.

Much to Mamoru's surprise and disappointment, Seiya answered the problem easily, his solution filling almost half of the board. Circling his final answer, he said, "There you have it," with satisfaction in his voice.

Mamoru was rather dumbfounded to see that Seiya's answer was correct. 'Great, he's not only a superstar but he's intelligent too.' He thought sarcastically. He discreetly looked over to where Usagi was sitting. Sure enough, there was an amazed expression on her face as she looked at Seiya who was heading back to his seat.

Mamoru knew that Seiya was a full-fledged celebrity. He'd seen Seiya's face plastered on billboards, heard his songs, not only that but he had starred in tons of movies as well. The gods must be against Mamoru. Out of all the girls in the school, Seiya had to notice Usagi. Just when he thought he was making progress with Usagi, someone had to go and butt in.

It looked like things were going to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

I know it's short.. but I'll be updating soon anyway.. I can't help but say that 'Seiya's so adorable!' I just love him authoress blushes 


	7. Leading Lady

A/N:I love y'all! (I just really wanted to say that.) I was pretty much amused over your reactions for the last chapter. Is Seiya that riveting a character? lol.. Anyway, just wanted to mess things up a bit, don't worry, this is still a Mamoru/Usagi fic.. up til the end!It wouldn't be much interesting if they're always lovey dovey and stuff. Right?

* * *

The Cultural Festival was fast approaching and the students were all busy preparing for the much-awaited occasion. It was also during this time that the annual school play was held. Usually, the Drama Club members would hold auditions for both male and female leads. This year, however, they would only hold auditions for the female lead since Seiya already got the role.

The dilemma was to find him a suitable partner. Unfortunately, the whole female population of the school was vying for the spot. No fangirl in her right mind would ever miss the chance of becoming Seiya's leading lady. Of course, he gets to pick the girl. (Lucky guy!)

Minako, who had always wanted to become an actress, was falling in line along with many other hopefuls to audition for the play. She had coaxed a reluctant Usagi to come with her, at least for moral support.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to show off my acting prowess!" Minako was laughing hysterically.

Usagi just stood by quietly, giving chagrined smiles to the people who were looking at her rather crazed friend.

"I'm sure Seiya will love my acting! Don't you think so, Usagi?" Minako looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, he'll absolutely love you." Usagi assented with a nod of her head, not wanting to dampen her best friend's blissful mood.

"Hey! I've got an idea." Minako exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Huh, what is it?" Usagi tilted her head in curiosity. She kind of dreaded what Minako was about to say, knowing how absurd her ideas could get.

"Why don't you audition too?"

"Are you crazy?" Usagi looked at Minako as if she had lost her mind. She knew perfectly well that acting was not her forte. She's never been in a play her whole life. It was definitely out of the question. Under no circumstances would she ever join the play.

"Don't be a sissy!" Minako mocked her, knowing it would tick her off.

"I'm not a sissy!" Usagi's face was red with embarrasment. People were once again looking in their way. She hated it when she was put on the spot; and Minako was making a damn good job of doing just that.

"Then prove it!" Minako smirked provocatively.

"Fine!" Usagi hissed. "It's just a school play anyway."

They waited in line for what seemed like eternity. Finally, it was Minako's turn. Usagi was right behind her, looking rather irritable.

There were about three people seated at the front of the theater, directly facing the stage. One of them was the famed superstar, Seiya. When he spotted Usagi's blonde pigtails, he whispered to the man seated next to him. The guy then stood up and made an announcement. "I'm sorry girls, but the auditions are over!"

There was a stricken expression on Minako's face. "Are you kidding me? I haven't even auditioned yet! This is so unfair!"

"Sorry for troubling you," the guy gave her an apologetic smile, "but Seiya already made his decision." He turned on the mic to get everyone's attention, "Okay guys! Would everyone kindly leave the theater now. Except for Usagi Tsukino."

At the mention of Usagi's name, everyone in the theater broke out in whispers. Almost every girl was staring incredulously at Usagi.

"Do you know who she is?"

"No idea."

"She didn't even audition!"

"Why would Seiya pick her?"

"Is she famous or something?"

Minako was now gaping openly at Usagi. "Usagi! You never told me Seiya was interested in YOU!" Her voice was loud enough for others to hear.

"No he isn't!" was Usagi's quick denial, "We barely even know each other."

Minako just took her friend's hand and dragged the rather nonplussed girl over to Seiya's direction. He was standing alone at the centerstage. It looked like he was reading the script; seemingly oblivious to the general disorder his decision had caused.

When they reached the stage, Minako gave Usagi a hard push causing her to stumble up the steps.

"Go for it!" Minako whispered encouragingly before leaving with the rest of the people who were being ushered out the theater.

Seiya and Usagi were now the only ones left.

'What on earth have I gotten myself into?' She thought despairingly as she faced Seiya, her aforementioned leading man.

"So..." She had no idea what to say so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "why me?"

"Aren't you even flattered that I chose you?" he queried, taking one step towards her.

She unconciously took a step backward. "Not... not really." Why was she so nervous? Was it because of the gleam of his eye? Or was it the devilish smile on his face?

His eyebrow quirked up. "Why so?" He leaned closer to her.

She was rooted to the spot, seeing his mesmerizing eyes up close. She quickly took control of herself, refusing to fall for his charms. "What are you really after?" she asked instead.

Seiya threw his head back and laughed. "Well, to put it bluntly, I'm after you."

"What! Are you serious?" Usagi was utterly shocked, to say the least.

He grabbed her arm, capturing her in his arms. "I've never been this serious in my entire life."

She pushed at his chest but he wouldn't even budge. He was leaning in too close. He was going to kiss her!

"Wait..." she was struggling out of his grasp, "I like someone else!"

He stopped, his face a mere inches from her own. He stared at her for the longest time before releasing her.

"Well, I guess a guy can't have it all." He said, grinning ruefully.

Usagi couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." She really was. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she only wanted to be with Mamoru.

Seiya shrugged. "No problem, but you still get to be my leading lady."

"Okay."

"Great! See you at rehearsals then." He acted as if he wasn't affected at all.

"See you!" She smiled at him, grateful that he wasn't making it hard for her. She hastily went out the exit,relieved that she managed to survive from such an ordeal.

Seiya was left alone in silence.

"I won't give up on you, Usagi."

* * *

Have to cut it here.. I'm being evicted from the pc.. Review please!

See you next week!


	8. Jealousy

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I was out of town for a while so I wasn't able to write..Your reviews for the last chapter were pretty interesting. I had intended to put Seiya in from the start, I'm sorry to say.. Yes, I know, it's another triangle but I've already thought of it when I mapped out the story.. I missed you guys! Hope you like this one..

* * *

By the next day, news had spread all over campus that Usagi was going to be Seiya's leading lady for the play. Not only that, but the fact that he specifically chose her made the rest of the school's female population green with envy.

Usagi, for that matter, did not really care for Seiya's attention. The only man for her was Mamoru.

Speaking of Mamoru, ever since he'd heard the news he'd been gripped with jealousy. He couldn't help it. Seiya was just too good-looking for Usagi to ignore. Not that he didn't trust her, mind you. It was just that the chances of temptation were too high. He would have to keep her ayaw from Seiya's clutches. However, with the play rehearsals and all, it was just about impossible to do so.

When Usagi came to Mamoru's classroom during lunchtime, she noticed that he was uncharacteristically aloof.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows meeting in anxiety.

"Nothing's wrong," was his curt reply.

"What's the matter?" She persisted.

He didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at her. It then dawned on her what the problem was.

"Don't tell me you're jealous over Seiya?" There was incredulity in her voice.

"Of course not."

"Oh, I get it." She said, a knowing grin on her face. "This is what they call 'denial'."

"Hn." He was practically ignoring her.

"Mamoru, you know that-" she started to explain but he cut her off.

"Usagi, I'm really not in the mood right now. Can we talk about this later?"

He was not looking at her so he didn't see the hurt expression on her face.

"Um, okay." Her voice was barely audible he wasn't sure he even heard her. She quietly walked out the door, closing it with a soft 'click' behind her.

In his frustration, Mamoru threw away the papers scattered on his desk. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Dammit!" He cried out to the empty classroom.

* * *

Usagi couldn't understand why Mamoru was acting like a total jerk. He didn't even give her a chance to explain! Didn't he even trust her? What kind of a relationship did they have if he couldn't even understand that he was the only man in her life?

No, she wouldn't let one measly play destroy what they have together. Whatever it took. She would show him much she truly cared.

She wasted no time. She went straight to his apartment directly after classes. She knew he came home earlier that day.

Reaching his door, she rang the doorbell. Her heart was hammering inside of her. It took him an awfully long time to answer the door. Usagi was getting nervous from waiting. Unpleasant thoughts were darting through her head. What if he had someone with him? What if there was another woman inside! What if he didn't want to open the door coz he didn't want to get caught?

Usagi mentally shook her head from such awful speculations. She trusted Mamoru. She knew he would never cheat on her. If only he had the same faith in her as she had in him.

Finally, he opened the door. When she saw him she realized what took him so long.

Mamoru had just come from the shower. The only thing covering him was the towel wrapped around his torso. His chest was fully exposed to her gaze and she blushed instantly. It was the first time she had seen a man practically half-naked in front of her.

"Um... I- I wanted to talk to you." She stammered, averting her eyes from his masculine body.

"Come on in." He said, opening the door wider for her to enter.

Once she was inside, he closed the door and led her to the living room.

She was flustered, still embarrassed at seeing him without his clothes on.

"Won't you get dressed first?"

He smirked, enjoying how he could make her squirm. "It's not necessary."

"What!" She was mortified. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just this." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and kissed her. Hard. He just couldn't get enough of her. He gently bit her lip and when she opened her mouth his tongue tasted it's sweetness. Her body was pressed so close to his that he could feel the stirrings of an arousal. He slowly drew away from her before things got out of hand.

Her lips were a little swollen from his kiss. "I thought you were angry at me?"

"You were right, I was jealous."

She noticed his use of the past tense. "Not anymore?"

"Not anymore." He answered, kissing her again. This time they moved to the sofa. He moved from her lips to her neck, sucking at sensitive spot behind her earlobe whilehis hands caressing her body. She was writhing in pleasure underneath him, her hands roaming over the toned muscles of his chest.

She stiffened when she felt his hand on her breast. "Mamoru," she whispered huskily.

At the mention of his name, Mamoru got his sanity back. He retreated his hand and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, you're not ready yet."

"You shouldn't be jealous." She said instead.

He moved so that he was not pressing onto her, each of his arms lying beside her head.

He looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be jealous because you're the one I love. The only man I will ever love." She was looking at him with all the love in the world shining through her eyes.

"I know. I love you too." He said, his voice cracking with emotion as he held her tightly in his arms.

* * *

Whoo! Send in your reviews please! I'll be updating soon..


	9. Trust

A/N: Hope you guys are still hanging in there.. I'll be a bit busy after this. I still am a student after all.

* * *

All members of the play, including cast and crew, had assembled at the theater for rehearsals. Usagi came, not knowing what to expect. She was only too grateful that Seiya wasn't there yet. She didn't want him lavishing all of his attention on her. It would only validate the rumors plaguing the campus. As of now, she was content with just standing quietly at one corner, being as inconspicuous as possible. 

"Okay everyone, listen here!" The director called out to everyone from the stage. People gathered in front of the stage, looking up at the said woman.

"I'm Michiru, the director." She had a clear smooth voice that rang throughout the theater. One would call her a beauty. Her shoulder length hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves, framing her lovely face. She was also a classy woman, wearing a cashmere v-neck top and white slacks.

"And this person here," she gestured to the man standing next to her, "is Haruka, he's the assistant director." Haruka was a good-looking guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He nodded to the group, as cool and collected as ever.

Michiru continued on with what she was saying, "For this year's play, we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet."

"I know, I know.." she added when she saw the bored experssions on the student's faces. "Don't worry, we'll be spicing it up a bit. Your scripts will be handed over shortly." Haruka began moving around the crowd distributing copies of the script to everyone."

Michiru scanned the crowd, looking for the star of the show.

"Where's Seiya?"

As if on cue, the doors of the theater were thrown open and Seiya sauntered in.

"Sorry guys, had to talk with my manager."

"Next time, please be more punctual." Michiru said coldly. She did not appreciate spoiled arrogant superstars who thought so highly of themselves.

"Yes, ma'am!" Seiya winked at her.

Michiru's eyebrow twitched in her irritation, "Would you kindly get a copy of the script."

He obliged, getting a copy from Haruka. "Romeo and Juliet?" He asked upon seeing the title page.

"Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with it Seiya?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"None at all! In fact, I think its great," he moved over to where Usagi was standing somewhere at the back. He slung an arm over her shoulder. "Don't you think we look perfect as Romeo and Juliet?" He said, a smug smile on his face. Usagi felt uncomfortable with the people's attention, not to mention Seiya's familiarity. He was acting like they were best friends or something!

"Isn't that why you chose her in the first place?" Michiru was getting annoyed with Seiya's display. He was obviously enamored with the girl and was only using the play as a means to get her.

"May I remind you that she has no acting experience whatsoever." She was looking demeaningly at Usagi.

Usagi hated the way they were treating her. They were speaking as if she weren't even there!

"Excuse me..." she started to say, but was cut off by Seiya who pulled her closer to his side.

"That was why I was thinking of helping her out myself."

With his declaration, both Usagi and Michiru turned surprised looks at him.

Michiru shook her head disapprovingly, "Seiya, I don't think we have the luxury of time for extra rehearsals."

"Who said I'm asking for extra rehearsals? What I meant to say is that I'm willing to train her. I would see to her rehearsals personally."

"All this for the play?" Michiru asked dubiously.

"Of course. Anything for the play." He assured her.

It was obvious what his hidden agenda was. Private time with the girl. Michiru weighed her options. Usagi was in dire need of help and Seiya was able enough to give it. Even if it meant submitting to his whims, at least it would lessen her problems as director.

"Fine. Seiya, you better do well on you word."

"I'll do my best!" He gave her a thumbs up sign.

Poor Usagi had not been even given the chance to speak for herself. Somehow, she didn't think it would be the least advantageous for her to be under Seiya's mercy for the next few weeks. She wasn't naive. She knew he had his reasons. Still, there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't wait for the play to be over alreaday.

The actual problem was -how would Mamoru react once he found out? It was bad enough that she had to cut time spending with him just to be able to attend the goddamned rehearsals. Somehow, she knew this won't work out well. Not at all.

* * *

"What?" Mamoru bellowed. He checked his temper, realizing that students were passing by just outside in the hallway.

"Are you trying to tell me that for the next few weeks, you're going to have to spend your free time with that pompous jerk instead of me?" There was hurt, disbelief and anger in his voice. How could she have chosen Seiya over him?

"Mamoru, I had no choice in the matter!" Usagi reasoned out. "The director thought I needed the extra rehearsals." She didn't think it was a good idea to mention to Mamoru that Seiya was the one who suggested it. He was incensed enough as it was.

Mamoru tried to calm down and think it over. God! He was an adult and her teacher nonetheless. These things should not bother him! He was a mature and rational man, not some irascible teenager.

He looked at her, gauging out the truth of her words. Usagi met his gaze, her eyes pleading out to him. He knew he would give in before he even said it.

"I trust you, Usagi."

A loving smile broke out on Usagi's face. His words had meant so much to her. The difference in their ages had been a barrier to them being totally open with each other. At the beginning of their relationship, she had felt his reluctance to trust her completely. Now he was laying his heart in her hands. She would do everything not to make him sorry.

"You don't know how much this means to me." She leaned over and pressed her lips unto his in a chaste kiss.

'Oh God, may everthing turn out alright.'

* * *

Have you guys noticed that Usagi feels like something terrible is about to happen?

wahahaha.. Please review!


	10. Betrayal

A/N: I had a horribly difficult time uploading this... I hope it was worth it..

* * *

It was Usagi's last class for the day and she couldn't wait for it to be over already. The teacher just kept on droning on about some supposedly momentous event in history. That wasn't what was important to her at the moment. Right now all she was thinking about was how to escape Seiya. All week long he kept popping up and reminding her about their 'extra rehearsals'.

Usagi was staring at the clock, counting off the seconds before the bell rang.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

Brrrrriiiiiinngggggg...

She threw her books into her bag and had dashed out the classroom in a matter of seconds.

Only a few more steps and I'm free! She thought joyously, having not seen Seiya around.

Of course, bad luck just had to ruin her plans. Just as she had crossed the threshold to the outside world, there was a crack of thunder and the rain poured down heavily.

"Oh no!" She cried out in dismay. She didn't even have an umbrella!

She was so caught up in her own misery that she did not notice the guy standing behind her.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

Usagi whirled around in surprise. _Why am I always stuck with him!_

Poor Usagi. It was Seiya, of course. The very person she was running away from.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our date?" He asked her, leaning down to stare at her face.

"Date? What are you talking about! This is definitely NOT a date!" Usagi was fuming with anger. She always had trouble keeping her temper.

Seiya threw his head back in laughter, "Of course, of course. I was just kidding, Usagi. Where's your sense of humor?"

She bit her lip to keep from retorting a reply. She knew it would only amuse him more.

"So, shall we go?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"How do you expect us to survive in this rain?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.." He was shaking his head, grinning to himself.

_He's obviously enjoying pissing me off. This guy is unbelievable!_ Usagi rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't worry," he said, opening up an umbrella over their heads, "I brought my car specially for you." His other hand held her at her waist, keeping her close to his side.

They hurried over to his red sports car, not wanting to get drenched in the rain. A few moments later, the sports car had sped off into the distance.

* * *

Mamoru was standing by the classroom window, warming himself with a cup of coffee when he saw Usagi standing outside. He took out his cellphone and was about to call her when he noticed who she was speaking to.

His cellphone remained untouched in his hand as he watched Seiya pull Usagi close and rush her to his car.

Usagi! Don't tell me...

With ominous thoughts filling his head, he rushed to his own car intending to find out exactly what was happening.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Usagi asked, looking over at Seiya in the driver's seat.

"To my apartment." He answered, not keeping his eyes off the road.

At the mention of their destination, Usagi's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Your apartment!"

Seiya smirked at her sudden outburst. "Yeah, where did you think I was taking you?"

"I thought... I thought... a theater or something..." Usagi was mumbling incomprehendingly.

Seiya stopped the car abruptly. Usagi was thankful she had put her seatbelt on.

"We're here."

Usagi glanced outside. Amidst the pouring rain, she could see the outline of a tall modern-looking building. She was practically gaping at its resplendence.

"You live here?" She asked, amazed.

"Yeah, lets go."

They ran from the shivering cold of the rain into the welcoming heat of the building. Seiya headed straight to the elevators dragging Usagi by the hand.

Not a word was exchanged between they whole time they were going up to Seiya's floor.

When the door to the elevator slid open, they both stepped into the corridor. There was only one door in the whole floor.

"That's it." Seiya said, pointing to the door labeled 'Luxury Suite'.

Obviously... Usagi thought, waiting for him to open the door. But he just kept standing there, staring at her.

She was utterly shocked when he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

Seiya felt like he was the luckiest man on earth as he held her close, not wanting to let go.

"Usagi, you're the loveliest girl I've ever met." He whispered to her ear before crushing her lips in a passionate kiss. In that kiss, he put all of the love he had felt since meeting her. He wanted her so badly. He had known right from the start that she was the one for him. He would have no other...

* * *

Mamoru made sure he kept his distance from Seiya's sports car, not wanting to be discovered. He was grim the whole time, thinking of unpleasant things, particularly about killing a certain teen star.

When the sports car stopped in front of a building, Mamoru made sure to park a few feet away.

Rich bastard... He thought angrily as he saw the building. He waited a few minutes before entering.

"Excuse me," he asked the doorman, "what floor is Seiya in? I'm his Math teacher."

The man looked at him queerly before giving the floor number.

While he was in the elevator he kept imagining Usagi and Seiya together. The mere thought of them kissing made him mad as hell.

_If he ever touches her, he's a dead man._

When the elevator's doors opened and he stepped out what he saw made his blood boil.

They were in a liplock, Usagi trapped in Seiya's arms.

"What the hell!" He shouted furiously.

Both Seiya and Usagi jerked back from the kiss, startled to see him there.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed.

Totally ignoring her, Mamoru lunged at the other man instead.

"You bastard!"

Seiya lost his balance and stumbled to the floor, defenseless as Mamoru kept on punching him violently.

"Stop it, Mamoru! Stop it!" Usagi was screaming but he was paying her no heed.

Seiya was starting to bleed. He was unable to fight back from such brute force. Grunting in pain, he laid there, absorbing all of Mamoru's fierce blows.

Usagi was scared beyond belief. She had never seen this side of Mamoru before. He just kept on lashing out in anger. He didn't care even if he was spilling another person's blood.

_No! This isn't the Mamoru I know. What happened to him? How could he be so cruel? I must stop this!_

Usagi pushed Mamoru off Seiya with all her might.

"Mamoru! Stop!" She cried out, kneeling next to Seiya.

Mamoru was unbelievably hurt by what she did. She was choosing that jerk over him! Fine, if she wanted it that way then both of them should just go to hell.

"I trusted you, Usagi." He said for the last time, looking at her with anger in his eyes before walking away.

_His eyes... he hates me now..._

"Mamoru, wait! You don't understand!" She called after him, but he had already gotten on the elevator.

Usagi checked if Sieya was alright. He was sprawled on the floor, looking up at her, his face swollen and bloody. He knew he made a mistake. A very big mistake.

"What are you still doing here?" He voice was hoarse and raspy. "If you love him that much you should go after him."

Usagi was at a loss for words. She couldn't just leave him bleeding.

"Go!" He urged her on.

She stood undecided for only a second before running after her beloved.

Seiya was left lying there, tears streaming down his face.

_She does love him, after all._

* * *

Usagi dashed to the elevator but its doors closed off before she could reach it. Seeing no other alternative, she used the stairs. It was a long way down and by the time she reached the ground floor, her legs were aching. She kept on running however, intent on catching up with Mamoru. She would die before letting him slip from her fingers so easily. No. She wouldn't lose him. Not again.

She saw him entering his car. She called out his name but he was out of earshot. He had started the engine and was driving away. Away from her.

Nooooo! Mamoru!

Usagi was so desperate that she ran after his car, calling his name over and over again.

She did not see the other car coming from the opposite direction, heading straight towards her.

* * *

OMG! Is she dead? lol.. joking.. Please review 


	11. A New Beginning

A/N: I'm really sorry if I left you guys hanging.. I just don't have the luxury of time.. Please bear with me! bows apologetically

* * *

Seiya was left in horrible shape from Mamoru's beating. This was definitely not his day. His heart was broken. Usagi was the first girl he had ever loved. He really did. Things, however didn't end up his way. Mamoru got to her first. Way before he himself ever did.

He checked at his injuries. "Damn, I think I broke a rib or two."

"Now I have to go to a hospital. Hell, this day is just the pits!" He kicked at the wall to vent out his frustration.

He went straight to the elevator. _To think that that damned guy just went in here a few minutes ago_. He thought grimly. _Lucky guy, they must be making out by now._

The elevator doors opened upon reaching the ground floor. Seiya had just gotten off when the doorman came running to him. The old man had a panicked expression on his face. Seiya had never seen him that agitated before.

"What's wrong?" He asked at once.

"Sir, the girl you were with earlier.. She got in an accident!"

Seiya ran as fast as he could. Coming out the front doors, he felt fear grip at his heart.

_No, no, Lord, please don't. Let her be okay. Please, Lord. Don't do this..._

He was thinking it over and over again as he made his way to the crowd gathered out in the street. He kept pushing his way in until he reached her. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

The first thing he noticed was the blood trickling down her face. _So red. Blood. Her blood. No._

The driver of the car came out and approached him, distraught, "Aw man, I'm... I'm so so sorry.. Really sorry.. She just ran into the street.."

Sieya gingerly picked Usagi's limp body up in his arms.

"Get us to a hospital right now!" He barked at the other guy.

* * *

Mamoru was driving as if the devil itself was chasing him. He was confused and pissed off at the same time.

_Damn them.. damn her!_

_He deserved it!_

_I won't be able to forget this.._

_Will I be able to forgive her?_

_Usagi..._

Then he felt it. His felt prickles on his skin as if it was a portentous warning that something bad has happened. Something really dreadful.

_What could it be...? It couldn't be... Usagi.. God, don't let it be Usagi.. Even if she hurt me, as long as she's okay. If anything happens to her... I wouldn't be able to take it!_

* * *

It only took a few minutes for them to get to the hospital. Usagi was turning unnaturally pale by the second. Seiya sat at the back seat clutching her in his arms the whole time.

The paramedics took her from him and laid her on a stretcher. They then rushed her to the emergency room. Seiya would have gone with them if it wasn't for the nurse who told him to wait outside.

He was so tense he couldn't even sit still for a minute. He kept pacing the floor while thinking of the worst that could happen. He kept praying for her safety, calling for God so many times. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever prayed so much.

After a few gruelling hours, the doctor finally came out the room.

"Is she okay?"He asked before the doctor could even speak a word.

"Yes, we managed to cease the internal bleeding. "

He let out a sigh of relief. Thank God..

"There is a complication though.."

"Complication?"

"The accident caused some injury to her brain. I'm sorry to say this, but she has sustained a severe case of memory loss."

"Memory loss...?" Seiya repeated the fated words that would change Usagi's life considerably.

"You mean to tell me that she has amnesia?" He said the last word with utmost disbelief, not to mention shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She won't be able to remember the events that occured before the accident. We are unsure when she'll be able to recover her memories. I'm sorry to say this, but only time can tell."

"When... when can I see her?"

"She's resting right now, but you can go see her."

"Thank you, doctor."

Seiya couldn't believe what had just happened. Could all of it be possible? Usagi losing her memories...

_This is my chance. This is my last chance for happiness._

His heart was pounding as he quietly opened the door to her room. He was relieved to see that she wasn't seriously injured. If it wasn't for the bandage on her head, you would think that she was only sleeping.

He took a seat by her bedside to watch over her till she gains consciousness.

It wasn't long, however, before he noticed her fingers twitch a bit.

He jerked up from his seat and took her hand in his, coaxing her to wake up.

"C'mon, Usagi!" Heurged as her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

_

* * *

_

_A white c__eiling? Where am I?_

"Usagi!" Someone called.

Usagi? Who's she? She wondered as she turned her head to the voice. What she saw was a handsome young man looking anxiously back at her.

"Who- who are you?" She asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

The man smiled warmly at her, responding, "Usagi, darling, I'm Seiya. Your boyfriend."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>

>>>>>

>>>

So, do you guys think it's over? Nah, it isn't.. That was the ending of the first part of the story.. This is the second part.. I don't know how it came to this..

>>>

>>>>>

>>>>>>

>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

4 YEARS LATER

Usagi Tsukino wastwenty-two years old, engaged to be married,and in dire need of a job. Seiya, her fiancee, insisted that she need not work at all. They could get married and his earnings would be more than enough for the both of them. He could afford to let her live in the lap of luxury and give her everything her heart desired. He was the country's top superstar after all. Years of hard work had made him one of the biggest paid actors in the industry today.

Usagi did not want to rush things. True, they would be married.. eventually. Not now, however. She did not know why, but she felt as if there was a missing part of her life. She could not, for the life of her, remember anything that happened right before she met Seiya. Meeting her fiancee was one of the major events of her life. It was when her life truly started. It was Seiya who guided her through the difficulties of her condition. Slowly but surely, she regained some of her memories back. But it were only vague allusions and could not be called genuine. Her family tried to help her the best they could but it was still hard to do so. Even now, she could not say that she was truly comfortable. She was still a little estranged from them. The only person who she could fully trust at present was Seiya. She never doubted anything he ever told her. She knew for a fact that he loved her. The question was, did she love him?

It was sad 'causeher heart felt empty. As if it had been dead for some time. She didn't know if it was capable of love. Her feelings for Seiya were real but shallow. He loved her more than she did him. It wasn't right but he was all she had right now. She would have to stay with him. There was no one else for her.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Whew! Finally! What did you guys think? Were you surprised? Shocked? Disgusted? Tell me!

I was actually thinking I would end it with Seiya saying he was Usagi's boyfriend. But I thought it would be better this way...


	12. Cruel Joke

A/N: When I read your reviews I couldn't help thinking how some of you guys really don't like Seiya. Anyway, here's my first update for July. Don't know when the next will be.

* * *

It's been four years, four long years since Usagi left. It was hard for Mamoru but he had no choice but to continue on with life. Mind you, he did try to find out what became of her. After everything that happened, he still loved her. Problem was she wasn't with him anymore. This time, it was she who left him. Now he knew how she had felt all those years ago.

It hurt. It had hurt so bad that he wanted to give up on life. But here he was, alive and well.

The last time he had seen her was at Seiya's building. That day brought on the tragedy of his life. After that day, Usagi just disappeared. He tried to contact her but she was beyond his reach. It was like she had cut him from her life. He had no idea that she wasn't even in Tokyo anymore.

Her parents had pulled her out of the school with no explanations whatsoever. He even tried to talk to them but they refused to meet him. The only assurance they gave him was that she was in 'good health'.

Life was so unfair. Didn't God want them to be together? Was their love not good enough that they always had to be kept apart?

He reluctantly gave up after months of endless searching. Mamoru may have lost Usagi, but she did not lose him. He knew too well that they might never see each other again, but he couldn't let her go. He would die first before he had to give her up.

So here he was four years later. Still a teacher and still single. Still teaching in the same high school. It was pathetic, really, but he had become quite attached to the school. Even if he had better opportunities elsewhere, he stayed. The school was the only reminder of their ever being together. It held most of their memories as a couple. He felt bound to it. It was as if he was waiting for something, or maybe someone, to return.

* * *

Seiya had taken time off his busy schedule to drive Usagi to the airport. He wanted to personally see her off. They arrived right on time and the plane to Tokyo was due in a few minutes. He really didn't want her to go, especially not back there. The mere thought of her seeing Mamoru again made him queasy inside. His biggest fear was that he would lose her. He would never allow that to happen. He would have to make sure of it. She was his. Only his.

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Usagi was surprised at his sudden display of affection. She could tell that something was bothering him. He always did that. Whenever something was wrong, he would keep her close to him. He would hold her so tight as if he was afraid he would lose her.

What was he worrying about? Was it because she was leaving for Tokyo? But they've talked about this before. They even got into an argument because of it. She couldn't fathom why he was so upset with it. It wasn't like he was never going to see her again. He'd even be staying with her after a few months. They even thought about getting married there. It was just that he had to attend to his work first.

"Do you really have to go?" He whispered in her ear.

She moved away from him to look at his face.

"I told you already, I want to find out what really happened to me four years ago. Besides, the job offering wasn't that bad." She reasoned with him.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. What's the job you got anyway?"

"I can't tell you yet. I'm not even sure if they're willing to take me. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know once I get the job." She winked at him as if it was their secret.

"Fine, fine, I get it." He replied with mock exasperation. Usagi giggled. Seiya couldn't really refuse her when she was acting so cutely. It was rare that he got to see this side of her.

He took her in his arms again.

"I love you."

"Me too." She answered rather half-heartedly. She hoped he didn't notice it.

He did notice and it caused a little pain in his heart but he paid it no heed. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would really fall for him. He was willing to wait, no matter how long it would take.

"Stay safe, ok?" He told her for the last time before letting her go.

"I will."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you soon."

"I know, I'll be waiting."

She pecked him on the cheek before walking away.

Usagi was just so excited to reach Tokyo. She felt as if something was waiting for her there. She would find the missing piece in her life. That empty space in her heart that was void of emotion would finally fill up. She just knew that she would find real happiness, wherever it was. She deserved it, didn't she?

At long last, Fate was by her side.

* * *

She got settled in her new apartment easily, thanks to Seiya's arrangements. Being engaged to a superstar meant that you got the best of everything.

"He just spoils me too much." She thought to herself as she explored the vast splendor of her new apartment.

She was just about to eat lunch when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Usagi Tsukino?" A man's throaty voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, speaking."

"Ah, good. I'm Mr. Arashi Hayama, the vice principal of Kounan Academy. I would like you to know that your application has been accepted. Please come first thing on Monday morning."

Usagi was ecstatic with joy. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"Okay, don't be late."

"Hai!" She practically shouted into the phone before flipping it shut.

* * *

Come Monday morning…

It was just another day for Mamoru. He woke up at 6 am, as he did every other morning. He ate his breakfast while leisurely reading the paper. He then drove his car to school, arriving a little early before his first class. He would always get some coffee first before retreating to his desk.

That day, however, things were going to be different.

* * *

Usagi was nervous about her first day on the job. It was her first time working as a teacher. She just hoped everything would go well.

She was casually yet appropriately dressed in a form-fitting white blouse and black slacks. Her three-inch stilettos were killing her feet but she maintained her poise nonetheless. She was told to report to the vice principal so she headed to his office first.

After discussing the rules and regulations of the school, the vice principal accompanied her to the faculty room. When he opened the door, the room was empty except for the presence of a single teacher.

Life was indeed playing one big cruel joke, for that man was Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru was enjoying his solitude, sipping his coffee and preparing his lesson for the day. He had just finished his cup when the door opened unannounced. The first thing that his eyes laid on was the robust figure of Mr. Hayama.

Then he heard her name.

"I would like you to meet Usagi Tsukino."

From behind the man a blonde young woman came into view.

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. It was Usagi! It was really her. His eyes weren't deceiving him. Four long years… seeing her again made his heart ache with longing. He wanted so much to keep her in his arms but propriety told him to do otherwise.

Somehow, he felt that something was amiss with her. She was staring at him blankly. There wasn't a trace of recognition on her face.

It then dawned on him. She did not know him!

This realization shattered his heart into a million pieces. He had waited for so long yet it was pointless. He was a stranger to her.

Mr. Hayama, upon seeing that Mamoru's eyes were wide as saucers asked if he had ever met Usagi before.

Mamoru shook his head partly to deny the truth and to see if he was hallucinating. He opened his eyes and she was still there. This was definitely happening for real.

Usagi held out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Chiba-san."

Mamoru took her hand, holding it a little longer than necessary.

When he held her hand, she felt her skin tingle with familiarity. It was as if her body was craving for his touch. This man, who was he? Why was it that she found him so stunningly handsome, even more so than Seiya. Was it even right to compare her fiancée with other men?

They have been gazing at each other for some time now.

"Ahem." The vice principal coughed to get their attention.

Both broke from their reverie, startled at the sudden interruption.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." They were both staring somewhat absently at him.

Mr. Hayama rolled his eyes at such absurdity. They were both adults yet they were shamefully acting like star-crossed teenagers!

"Mamoru, would you kindly show Tsukino around? You don't have classes till later, do you?"

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." Mamoru's eyes were still on Usagi.

"Thank you, Mamoru. Tsukino, I'll see you tomorrow."

Usagi discreetly nodded her head.

When Mr. Hayama closed the door, Mamoru and Usagi were left in uncomfortable silence.

Mamoru chose to break it. "So Tsukino-san…"

"Please call me Usagi." She said, smiling at him.

God, he had missed her smile. He never thought he would see it again like this.

"Okay, Usagi." His heart filled with emotion. After years of yearning for her she was finally in front of him. Saying her name once again brought him happiness. He wanted to feel her close to him, to kiss her, but it was impossible.

Lord, is this your idea of a joke? 'Cause if it is, it's killing me…

"Mamoru? Mamoru, are you alright?" Usagi was waving her hand in front of his face but he wasn't responding.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I guess I spaced out." Then he realized what she had called him.

"You called my name." He whispered almost inaudibly.

It's been so long since I've heard you call me. I love you Usagi. Don't you remember anything at all?

"Oh I did? I'm sorry if I'm acting too familiar with you. I guess it just slipped out. I'm not always this spacey you know…" Usagi was blabbering. She couldn't explain it herself. His name just rolled off her tongue.

Why do I feel like I know him? Even his name sounds familiar. Mamoru… Mamoru… That name, where have I heard it before?

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "You should call me Mamoru. We're going to be colleagues after all." He smiled at her. Usagi felt her heart beat just a tad faster.

She clutched at her chest. What's happening to me? She thought in utter consternation. Why am I feeling like this?

Mamoru didn't see her distraught face for his back was turned to her. He was already opening the door.

"Let's go, there's so much to show you."

He showed her around campus, barely resisting the urge to just grab her there and then.

"Do you mind if I drop by my classroom first? I just have to get some things." He asked.

"Sure, no problem."

The truth was, Mamoru was taking her there in the hope that she would remember something. His classroom was where they spent most of their time together when she was still his student.

He sneaked a glance at her. She looked so mature wearing those clothes. She had fully grown into a woman during the time that they were apart. The Usagi now was a far cry from the one four years back who had looked so cute in the school uniform

He opened the door to the empty classroom

"Here it is. Come in."

Usagi felt nostalgic just being there.

"This classroom, it feels like I've been here before." She wondered out loud.

"Really?"

Mamoru went on along with her. It wouldn't help if he just forced the truth on her. He could only help her remember

"Yes. I… I can't explain it." She was roaming around the room when one specific desk caught her attention. There was a drawing of a cartoon bunny on the edge of it

"A bunny…"

Mamoru came over to see what she was looking at.

That was your desk. You were awfully fond of bunnies. He wanted to say. He kept his mouth shut however

He reached over and covered her hand with his own.

Usagi was surprised at his sudden action but she didn't pull her hand away

"Usagi… I…" he was about to say before he was rudely interrupted with the ringing of her cellphone.

"Ah, I have a call." She pulled her hand away to answer the phone

"Hello."

Mamoru turned away from her to give her some privacy.

Dammit! Someone had to call at the most inopportune time.

"Seiya…"

He froze upon hearing the name. His name.

"I'm fine. I'm at work now so I have to go. Okay bye. I love you too"

Did she just tell Seiya that she loved him? Mamoru was dumbfounded. How could she remember him and not me? The scene from four year ago came back to him. It was the last time he had seen the both of them.

Don't tell me…

"Um, Usagi who were you talking to?" He asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, that was Seiya, my fiancée."

The world crashed down at Mamoru's feet.

"Fiancée?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, we wanted to keep it a secret, especially with the media and all." She explained

"Oh I see" He actually did. Seiya had been with her all this time. He was the one responsible for Usagi's disappearance.

I am going to kill him. He thought to himself clenching his fist in anger.

* * *

I wanted to write how Usagi and Seiya got engaged. But you guys don't like him so.. Anyway, what do you think?


	13. Face Off

A/N: I'm back! Sorry guys, I've been really stressed lately especially with midterms coming up. I hope y'all like this chapter.

It was Usagi's second week on the job and she was starting to fit in already. Her students seemed to like her, especially the guys, as well as her fellow teachers. It was all thanks to Mamoru. He was well respected throughout the campus and he had put in a good word for her. He was always there to help her out. She could tell that he really loved his job. Whenever she saw him with his students she couldn't help but smile. He truly was a remarkable teacher.

One day however she noticed that something was amiss.

Why was everyone staring at her?

It sure was awkward to walk around campus with everyone's eyes glued on your back.

_Couldn't they act with even a bit of discretion?_ She thought in dismay.

Heck even the students were talking behind her back. This was definitely not her day. Just when everything was going so well something weird had to happen.

Well, whatever it was, she was going to find it out.

She got her answer when she reached the faculty room.

"Usagi!" A beautiful looking young woman with long black hair called out to her.

"What is it, Rei?" Serena asked, wondering what the physics teacher was so excited about.

"Is it true? Is it? C'mon tell me, everyone's dying to know!" Rei was looking at her, earnestly waiting for her answer.

"Everyone? What does everyone want to know?" Usagi couldn't make sense out of all of this.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Rei had an incredulous look on her face. "You've got to be kidding me! How could you not know about your own engagement?"

"My engagement?" It was as if Usagi had totally lost her capacity to think. This was way too much for her simple mind to bear.

"Your engagement with Seiya of course." Rei practically shouted out loud.

Usagi noticed that everyone in the room was listening in to their conversation, hanging on to every word she was saying.

"But no one was supposed to know!"

"Too late! Everyong knows already! Look at this."

Rei showed her an article in the newspaper. On the front page of the Entertainment section, there was a picture of Seiya and her together.

The headline read: Seiya Engaged to Long Time Girlfriend.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. In the inner recesses of her mind, she couldn't believe that all of this was happening. How could it be possible? Seiya had made sure that no one would find out. He even went to as much trouble as to hide her identity from the press. He had wanted to protect her private life from the prowling hands of the paparazzi. Now because of this publicity, all his efforts would be wasted.

She was feeling nauseous from too much stress. She had to talk to Seiya as soon as possible.

Mamoru had heard it all.

Who wouldn't with everyone on campus talking about it? Seiya was too popular for his own good. Why did he have to drag Usagi into this mess? He should've taken more caution. Usagi's well being was at risk here!

_That jerk! First he stole her from me and now he's blatantly announcing that they're engaged. For god's sake! Practically the whole of Japan knows already. Didn't he even think about how she would feel?_

This was the last straw. At first Mamoru was hesitant because he knew Usagi might get hurt. She was already with Seiya and he didn't want to meddle in her life. But that Seiya was just too much of a jerk. He didn't deserve her. Instead of ensuring her happiness, all he did was cause her trouble.

Mamoru would take her back. He would die first before he would let her go again.

For the sake of their love, he wouldn't give up. They had promised that they would always be together.

Just wait for me, Usagi.

Seiya was back. After almost a month of shooting abroad, he was finally home.

The first thing that greeted him upon his arrival were hordes of reported demanding the truth about his supposed engagement.

He chose to remain silent for the time being. Actually, he was pleased. It looked like things were going on as planned.

The next day, Usagi didn't even set foot out of her apartment.

How could she when there were reporters outside just waiting to pounce on her?

She could still hear their muffled voices from the front door

"I can't take this anymore!" She cried out in frustration. She checked the time, 2 in the afternoon.

_He should be home by now_, she thought, dialing his number

"Yes?" Seiya answered.

"Seiya! What on earth's happening." Her shrill voice made him flinch.

"Calm down, okay." He said, trying to pacify her.

"How can I calm down when my apartment is being flanked be these damned reporters!" She sounded almost hysterical, making him feel a bit guilty.

"I'll send someone to get you right away."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll protect you." He added reassuringly

"Okay," She had finally calmed down.

"I love you, bye." He said before abruptly hanging up.

"Bye." Usagi had replied to the dial tone. Seiya wasn't his usual self. He sounded evasive. It was like he didn't want to talk about it. What was his problem anyway? If there were problems, they had to face it together. He can't just keep on hiding it from her.

She was still ruminating over the disastrous turn of events when the doorbell rang.

She hesitated in opening the door. She dreaded what was waiting for her outside but she knew she had to face it sooner or later.

_Well it might as well be now than later_. She thought ruefully.

Taking one last deep breath she braced herself for what was sure to come.

Opening the door, she was startled by the onslaught of reporters bombarding her with their questions.

"Tsukino-san is it true that you're Seiya's fiancée?"

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Why have you kept it from the media all this time?"

A tall man wearing shades and a black suit came up to her and asked her to come with him.

He made way for her in the crowd so they could reach the black Altis waiting by the curb. People were shoving their mics in her face that she had to hide under the lapel of the man's suit. She squinted her eyes from the blinding flashes of cameras, holding onto the man's arm for dear life.

It was only a matter of time before she would see Seiya again. He was the only one who could make things right.

Mamoru was going to settle things once and for all. He didn't have trouble finding out where Seiya was 'cause the media already took the trouble to do so. All he had to do was get there. It was time to meet his rival face to face.

He had never been a coward after all.

Seiya had just gotten off the phone with Usagi when a call came from the reception's desk.

"Is my fiancée there already?"

"No sir, there's a man here wanting to see you. He says his name is Mamoru."

His heart stopped a beat upon hearing the man's name. So, the time had finally come for them to meet again. He didn't expect it to be so soon but he had to deal with it. If he was ever going to get Usagi to love him he first had to get rid of hindrances.

And right now, the biggest one ahead was Mamoru.

He was not going to lose to him. Not now not ever.

"Send him in, and when my fiancée comes bring her to another room instead."

"Sir Seiya said that he would see you now. Please follow me." The receptionist told Mamoru, leading him to the emergency exit.

"Why are we passing here?" He asked, confused.

"This is so we won't have to pass through the reporters. They've been here since early this morning." She answered in a matter of fact manner, not even bothering to look at him.

They had to go up five flights of stairs before they entered a hallway.

The receptionist knocked on the first door to the left.

"Come in."

She opened the door and ushered him in.

"Thank you. I'll call later."

"Yes, sir."

And with that she went out the door, leaving the two men alone in the room.

Seiya was seated behind his desk staring at the man standing before him.

"Long time no see. How have you been, Mamoru?"

"I've had better days." Mamoru replied sarcastically, clenching his fists at his side.

"Oh? I myself had never been better." Seiya answered mockingly.

"Enough with this nonsense!" Mamoru exploded, his voice laced with anger. "Where have you been hiding her all these years?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! You know as well as I do that I was talking about Usagi."

"How do you know my fiancée?" Seiya asked, refusing to give in.

Mamoru had lost it. He wasn't going to play with Seiya's games any longer.

He leaned over the desk and took hold of the other man's shirt in his fists. They were now eye to eye.

"You stole her from me. What lies have you been telling her?" Mamoru seethed.

"Let go of me!" Seiya bellowed, slapping Mamoru's hands away.

"She belongs to me! I won't ever give her back!"

"Why you-" Mamoru wanted to lunge at him but thought better of it.

"Usagi loves me, not you. I am her fiancée. You better get used to it." Seiya was smirking at him.

"Not while I'm still alive." Were Mamoru's last words before leaving the room.

He wasn't going to give up without putting up a fight.

Yay! How was it? Please review. If you guys review, I'll try to update sooner! Thanks for all your support up till now. Peace out!(lol always wanted to say that, how lame could I get)


	14. Truth

A/N: I realized I haven't updated for close to two months. I apologize, it's just that I was busy with finals and all. Fortunately, I've got lots of free time now!

* * *

Usagi was led to an empty room. She had been told to wait for Seiya there but that was over half an hour ago already.

"What is he up to?" She thought anxiously as she paced around in impatience.

Her pacing ceased the second she heard voices coming from the room next door.

_That voice sounds familiar._

Fortunately, there was a door that was connected to the room adjacent to hers. Careful not to make too much noise, she crept up to it and opened it up a crack

What she saw didn't make any sense at all.

What was Seiya doing talking to Mamoru, of all people? Did they even know each other? If so, since when?

"Where have you been hiding her all these years?" He had demanded of Seiya. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Who?" Seiya had only asked placidly. He wasn't even a bit bothered by Mamoru's outburst.

"Don't play dumb! You know as well as I do that I was talking about Usagi."

She realized with a start that they were talking about her.

"You stole her from me! What lies have you been telling her?" Mamoru was shouting, staring coldly at her fiancé.

_Stole? Me? I knew Mamoru before this?_

"She belongs to me! I won't ever give her back!" Seiya's words only proved that he knew what the other man was talking about.

"Not while I'm still alive." Mamoru had left afterwards.

Usagi stood frozen on the spot. How could this be happening? What were Seiya and Mamoru hiding from her? Have they been lying to her all this time? Had Seiya been lying to her too?

It was as if her world was crumbling down into a million pieces. A flood of tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her lip quivered with pent up emotion.

Seiya had deceiver her. He had betrayed her trust. He had lots of opportunities to tell her the truth but he hadn't. Had he even had the intention to do so? Not even once did he consider how she would feel. To think that all these years, she had clung to him for survival.

Was the life she'd been living all along a lie?

She couldn't take it anymore. Her feelings were all jumbled up inside of her, threatening to engulf her whole. She got to the bed and hid under the covers. There she cried herself to sleep

* * *

Seiya was all riled up from the confrontation with Mamoru. He had to compose himself first before speaking with Usagi.

Speaking of which, it's been over an hour and she still hasn't come. He dialed the reception's desk to ask of her whereabouts.

"We sent her to the room adjacent to yours, sir."

"Thank you," he replied before hanging up. The room next to his? Could she have heard everything? Such thoughts were nagging at his head as he opened the door to the next room.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Where was she? His eyes roamed around the room, spotting the lump on the bed.

She must've fallen asleep. He thought as the gently closed the door, leaving her be.

If only he'd known that things would only lead downhill from then on.

* * *

"As you all know we'll be having the teacher's retreat next week…"

The vice principal was saying something important but Mamoru wasn't listening. He had been observing Usagi for the whole duration of the meeting. Something was obviously troubling her. She wasn't her usual cheerful self. She wasn't even talking to anyone.

_If that jerk made her cry again_... He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. That whatever happened he was going to be by her side. Be he can't do that just yet. At this point, he was still a stranger to her. He had to do something about that and make her think otherwise.

Fortunately, the retreat would be a perfect opportunity to do so

* * *

"So you're going to be away for three days?" Seiya asked, staring at her as she packed her things.

"Uh-huh," she answered unenthusiastically. Truth be told, she didn't want to be with Seiya yet. He had moved in right after arriving in Tokyo. Usagi was quite uncomfortable with their living arrangements. Even though he was her fiancé, it didn't change the fact that he had lied to her for the past four years.

She was never going to be able to get back those four years. So much could've happened but because of him, her life will never be the same again

What if someone had been waiting for her all that time?

What about the friends that she had left behind?

What was her past life even like?

What Seiya did was unforgivable and she wouldn't be able to stand seeing him yet. She needed time. Time to find out the truth. This time, she would get to the bottom of everything.

* * *

Usagi had been quiet the whole time they were in the bus. Mamoru couldn't help noticing, seeing that he was just seated behind her.

She had been in low spirits ever since the news about her engagement spread.

What was worse, she had been avoiding him for some time now. What on earth had he done to make her upset? Good thing the retreat came up. He would have ample time to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the rather modest hotel, they were given their assigned rooms. Usagi was to share a room with Rei.

She was relieved. Rei was nice to her and she wouldn't mind being friends. A friend was what she needed the most right now. Someone she could rely on. Besides that, Rei was the perfect person to ask about Mamoru. They seemed to be close and people even said that they dated a while back. She would surely know what had happened in the past.

Usagi didn't waste any time. That night, after they had each taken a bath, she asked Rei about it

"Rei, is it true that you and Mamoru dated?" She had asked bluntly and straight to the point. She wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

Rei had just gotten out of the bathroom, surprised at her unexpected question.

"Yes we did. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing much." Usagi tried to sound not too interested.

Rei sat down next to her on the bed and gave her a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you're interested in him?"

"Why did you two break up anyway?" Usagi questioned her, abruptly changing the subject.

"From what I remember, it was four years ago."

_Four years ago? That was around the same time that I lost my memory…_

She listened on with rapt attention as Rei continued with her story.

"I had just started working as a teacher then. I noticed him right away. It was also his first year of teaching but he had been ahead of me by a few months. He was so different then, some people even called him a loner."

"A loner?" Usagi asked, incredulous. She couldn't think of Mamoru as a loner at all. He had been so friendly the whole time she'd known him."

"Surprising, isn't it? Anyways, I got interested so I asked him out on a date. He turned me down a few number of times. It was only months after that he gave in at last. I found out later that I shouldn't have bothered." Rei was shaking her head with something akin to nostalgia on her features.

_She must have like him a lot. _"Why so?"

"Well, he had just suffered from a relationship then. From what I heard, he had this student that just disappeared with no reason at all. He got really frantic about it. He even tried to contact the parents but they refused to see him. After that, rumors spread that they were seen together in an amusement park or something. It turned out that he was dating his student. Could you believe it?"

"You mean the one who disappeared all of a sudden?" Usagi couldn't help but think that she was connected to this in one way or another.

"Right on. He got really depressed after that. After a few dates, I could tell that he still loved her, whoever she was. I gave up on him after that." There was wistfulness in her voice.

"I'm sorry I asked." Usagi apologized. Rei must have really felt something for Mamoru back then.

"Don't be. It's all in the past anyway. I'm just glad that Mamoru's back to his old self."

That night, Usagi went to sleep with Mamoru's tragic story in mind. Needless to say, she barely slept a wink.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day!" Rei observed as she stretched her limbs, displaying every line and curve delineating her womanly body.

She glanced at her roommate still snuck under the covers.

"Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!" She poked at Usagi in an attempt wake her up.

"Mmm…" Usagi rolled over on the bed, paying no heed to Rei's ministrations.

Rei went over to the windows and opened up the curtains. Sunlight brightened up the whole room.

Usagi winced from such glaring brightness, holding up her hand to cover her eyes.

"Ugh!" She gave out a disgruntled moan. "I'm still sleepy!"

Rei forcefully dragged her from the bed.

"Usagi! You have to hurry! We need to be at the assembly area in 15 minutes!

She bolted up from the bed. "Why didn't you say so sooner! Jeez, I don't have enough time left!"

She ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

_She's hopeless._ Rei thought humorously as she left the room.

* * *

"Okay we'll be hiking up the mountain in groups of five. We'll all meet up at the temple there by lunchtime."

"Hai." The members of the faculty answered halfheartedly. Honestly, what they needed was a break from teaching and not more unnecessary physical exertion. Who had even thought of such a retreat anyway?

They were all gathered at the foot of the mountain, each with their respective groups. Usagi was grouped with Mamoru. It was as if the gods were intentionally bringing them together.

Usagi wasn't much of an athletic person and too much physical activity was taking a toll on her. She was lagging behind the group, slowing down their pace.

"At this rate we won't be reaching the temple by lunchtime." One of them commented, obviously exasperated, as they stopped to rest for the nth time that morning.

Usagi was so embarrassed and didn't talk anymore. Mamoru couldn't bear seeing her suffer in silence.

"Why don't the rest of you just go ahead? The two of us will soon follow afterwards," he suggested to the others.

"Are you sure it's okay?" The PE teacher asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He assured them

"Okay then, we'll see you there."

Once they were alone, he went over to Usagi's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. We better catch up." She responded, hurrying along the path. She was walking so fast that she slipped and hurt her ankle.

"Ugh.." She moaned in pain. Mamoru ran to her and immediately inspected her injured ankle.

"Looks like it's sprained." He said as she winced involuntarily when he had touched it.

"What are we going to do?" She was looking at him helplessly with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'll carry you." He said, picking her up in her arms.

She was surprisingly light. Her body pressed onto his chest was so soft.

Usagi was blushing as Mamoru carried her. She hid her face from his self-consciously. Her heart was beating so fast. She had never felt this way before, not even with Seiya.

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a house somewhere over there. We could ask the people there for help."

After a few minutes, they had reached the said house.

It was a small abandoned cottage that was rather dilapidated. A few of the roof's shingles were loose and there was even a broken window. The lights were off and no one was around.

"Looks like no one's inside."

Mamoru walked over to the door and knocked a few times.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Sure enough, no one answered.

It was already getting dark and they had nowhere else to go.

"Should we enter?" She asked, uncertain.

"Might as well." He replied, pushing the unlocked door open with his foot.

It was dark inside. Mamoru tried to switch on the lights but they wouldn't turn on.

"There's no electricity either. It could get cold later in the night."

"We're going to stay here for the night?" Usagi was alarmed. This wasn't included in her plan.

"We don't have a choice." Mamoru answered as he put her down on a rickety chair nearby.

She was panicking inside. How did they end up in this situation? Spending an entire night with a man who wasn't her fiancé was definitely out of the question. Unfortunately, she had no other alternative left. She didn't want to burden him anymore than she had to and she definitely wouldn't be able to last on her own.

It was surely going to be a long night ahead of them.

* * *

So that's it for now. Don't forget to review! I remember someone had said something about Usagi finding things out in this chapter, guess the person got it right! (well, partly anyway coz she still has to find out what exactly happened) 


	15. Renewed Feelings

A/N: Yeah, if you guys noticed, I was on hiatus. There were some who wanted to know what happened to the story and I'm really truly sorry if I kept you waiting.. Gomen.

* * *

Mamoru put Usagi down on a chair, one of the few remaining furniture in the cottage.

"It seems like no one's been living here for a while," he observed, seeing the thick layer of dust and cobwebs in the ceiling.

"I'll go look around first," he said before disappearing behind one of the open pine doors.

Usagi's eyelids were getting heavy from lack of sleep and her whole body was aching. A second later, she fell asleep sitting on the chair.

"Hey, there's a mattress in here-" Mamoru left his sentence unfinished upon seeing Usagi slumped on the chair, fast asleep.

_She should've told me she was tired. _

He carried her petite body into the adjoining room where a single mattress was laid out. It was old and musty but it'll have to do.

It was starting to get dark outside and it would get chilly in the night so he covered her with his jacket. He saw to it that she was snug and comfortable before going to prepare dinner.

Usagi woke up feeling much better. She stretched her limbs and looked around. It took her a second look to realize she was not in her room.

_Wait a minute. Where the hell am I?_

She was starting to panic when she felt the jacket covering her.

_Whose is this?_ Its faint smell reminded her of Mamoru. _Mamoru… Oh my God. I'll be spending the night with him stranded in this goddamed cottage! _Her groggy mind had finally grasped what happened.

She stood up unsteadily, taking care not to move her sprained ankle too much, and hobbled to the only lit room in the cottage.

Mamoru was busy preparing their dinner which consisted mainly of instant noodles.

"Hey…" She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're finally awake." He was smiling at her. "Just in time too. Dinner's ready." He carefully put the boiling pot of noodles on the rickety table.

He had done a pretty good job of tidying up the place. The old table was wiped clean and atop it was a candle that dimly lit the room.

"Mamoru, you're a life saver!" Usagi was ecstatic at the sight of edible food. She thought they would resort to eating frogs or something.

"It's a good thing I brought instant ramen with me. Who would've thought we'd be spending the night in a place like this?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much! I really wouldn't have been able to survive without decent food."

Mamoru was only glad he was able to provide for her in such a situation. Not like in the past...

* * *

It was finally time to sleep.

Usagi had her own reservations about sharing a bed with Mamoru, let alone the fact that they barely knew each other.

Well, there was still the possibility that he wouldn't sleep on the mattress with her. Sleeping on the cold hard floor was his only alternative but she was sure he would never get any sleep that way. He needed to rest after such a tiring day, especially after he carried her and everything. She did have a conscience and she knew the guilt would nag at her if she didn't offer the other side of the bed.

She was already lying down, having exhausted herself from the trek up the mountain. She had refused to rest and exerted every bit of her strength, not wanting to be a burden. In the end, her body wasn't able to take it anymore. She was embarrassed that Mamoru had to look after her all this time.

A few moments later, Mamoru entered the room, having finished cleaning up the table.

Usagi closed her eyes and waited for him to lie beside her. When she didn't feel the mattress shift from his weight, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

As expected of the gentleman, he was trying to make himself comfortable on the floor.

It was useless. She would have to invite him over to the bed.

_Like a seductress luring in her lover…_

Wait! Scratch that thought! What the hell was she thinking?

Banishing such condemning thoughts from her head, she spoke up.

"Mamoru? Don't you want to sleep over here?"

Mamoru turned around to face her. His breath caught as he was mesmerized by the sight portrayed before him.

She was lying on her side as she looked at him. Her lovely face was illuminated by moonlight seeping through the cracked window. Her eyes were sparkling orbs of cerulean and her supple lips sent shivers of longing down his spine. Her long silken hair was loose and pooled around her, framing her beauty.

"Mamoru?" She called his name. Coming from her lips it sounded like an enchantment wrought to draw him in.

"Aren't you cold over there?" She asked again, puzzled by his silence.

She was tempting beyond belief.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course. Here." She moved some to give him more space.

He lay down stiffly. She could sense his unease.

"Aren't you comfortable?" She wondered why he was all tensed up. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be worried right now?

Oddly enough, she didn't feel awkward at all. It must be because she trusted him that much. This sudden realization baffled her, to say the least. How could a man she just met make her feel so secure? Why did she want to be held by him? Why did she have the sudden urge to kiss him?

"I'm fine," he whispered, his back facing her.

Usagi knew she was crossing the line. Slowly but surely, she was losing control of her emotions.

She reached out to him, contouring her body to his back and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Usagi…"

"Please, let's stay like this for a while."

He was still for a while. She thought it was a sign of his consent but then he moved.

She froze, bracing herself for his rejection.

But then he turned to her and brought his arms around her, bringing her closer.

She couldn't describe such happiness she felt at that moment.

Being with him had felt so right.

Mamoru couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. He had dreamed of this for so long. He had spent many sleepless nights just thinking of her. He had gone to bed with countless women deluding himself that it was her.

And now she was finally here. His soul, his heart, his being was whole again.

* * *

They both couldn't sleep.

Usagi could feel the steady beat of his heart through the fabric of his shirt. She shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing her arm gently. His mere touch was driving her crazy. Delicious warmth was spreading like fire throughout her loins. If he continued on like this, she wouldn't be able to control her traitorous body any longer. She moved from him to see his face and what she saw sent all her self-control flying into oblivion.

Desire was smoldering in his eyes. The way he looked at her made her fully aware how much of an attractive, desirable woman she was.

He gently cupped her face, bringing her ever so closer. When their lips met it was like a long awaited promise fulfilled. Exploring at first before gradually deepening the kiss, both never wanting to let go.

Mamoru savored the taste of her sweet sensuous mouth. He could never have enough of her. His hand was tangled in her hair, bringing her head ever so closer. He could feel her soft body vibrating with life beneath him. Her hands were roaming over his tight sinewy body, exciting him further.

They reluctantly broke apart for air. For Mamoru, painful but cherished memories of the past were reawakened. For Usagi, a whole new discovery was made, an onslaught of confusing yet genuine feelings.

They just lay there, quiet for a while. Both ruminating over their own thoughts. Mamoru watched as the expression on her face changed from guilt to confusion then to utter hopelessness.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, not really wanting to hear her answer.

She blushed, shy all of a sudden. That, he thought, was at least a good sign.

"Nothing really. I'm just confused right now." Was her honest reply.

"Now that you've mention it, I've noticed that something's been bothering you lately."

He unknowingly gave her the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

"Mamoru, can you tell me about the incident that happened four years ago?"

He was startled at her unexpected question. "How did you know about that?"

"Just tell me, please." She insisted, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

How could he ever refuse her?

"Four years ago, I fell in love with my student." She held her breath at the gravity of his confession.

Talking about it was like opening up closed wounds. All the painful memories and feelings came rushing back unbidden. What was even more unbearable was the fact that she was unaware of all of it.

"We were childhood friends. I had actually loved her since then. She had always been special to me. I had to go away for a while and when I came back for her, she had grown into a lovely woman. It was pure coincidence that I ended up as her teacher…"

She only listened to his story, never uttering a word or asking anything. In truth, she was analyzing every single detail of his story, thinking it was the missing piece of the puzzle that was her life.

* * *

Morning came and with that, things were back to normal. They never did come to an understanding. It was a given that the night they spent together would only be between the two of them. It was a shared secret. The forging of a bond, even if it was insignificant or more so, forbidden.

They quickly packed their things and went on their way up the mountain. Usagi was still limping and had to grab onto Mamoru for support. They finally reached the temple around mid-morning and by that time everyone had been worried sick by their sudden disappearance.

An anxious Rei was the first one to meet them. "Where have you guys been? And to think we were about to set out a search party!" She cried out, angry but relieved at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." Usagi was first to apologize, feeling responsible for everything. "I sprained my ankle and we had to rest for a while."

Usagi was startled when she was abruptly snatched from Mamoru by none other than Seiya.

"It's good to know you're still alive." Seiya cut in their conversation, his tone laced with harsh sarcasm.

Usagi's heart sank. "Seiya, what are you doing here?" He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"We'll be going now." He announced to no one in particular, not even acknowledging Mamoru's presence.

He dragged a reluctant Usagi to a small chopper in the distance.

She looked up at him questioningly. He glanced at her, his eyes keen with anger. "I was so worried, I flew over here." His voice was cold, accusatory.

"Seiya, I can't-" she started to protest but he heard none of it. He quickly ushered her into the chopper.

Usagi gave one last look at the man who was watching them helplessly from a distance.

_Mamoru…_ She silently beckoned to him.

And with that the chopper took off, leaving them no chance for goodbye.

* * *

Hmm.. Is Seiya's wicked side starting to show? Too bad, coz I really liked his character in the series. My first impression was like, 'he's a guy?' lol 


	16. Revelation

A/N: Lol, I've been receiving hate mail.

* * *

They were riding a benz driven by Seiya's personal chaffeur.

Usagi was absently staring outside the window, not even paying the least bit attention to her fiance.

Ever since that 'incident', Seiya had been very lenient when it came to her whereabouts. He made sure he knew her schedule for the day and would call every now and then to check up on her. He was even escorting her to school in his luxurious car.

Whatever happened to keeping a low profile?

"You know, you don't have to do this every morning." This was like the hundredth time she had hinted at him that doing this wasn't necessary at all.

"I only want to keep you safe," was always his answer. She knew better, of course. It was all about protecting his so-called property. She had never felt so suffocated. This was something a strict father would do to deal with a rebellious teenage daughter. But, my god, she was a full-grown woman! She didn't have to deal with this.

"I'm just saying..." she was about to discuss the matter further when his phone rang.

She cursed silently. How will she ever be able to make Seiya understand? What he was doing was no help at all. He was only succeeding in widening the distance between them. Ever since that day, she had been longing, not for her fiance, but for the man who had made her heart beat again: Mamoru.

Mamoru was the only reason she looked forward to another day in school. It was shameful, really, how she resembled a giddy high school girl whenever she was around him. She couldn't help it though. She was aware of his every movement, the length of his stride, how he brushed the bangs from his face when he was frustrated, the movement of his lips. His lips made her remember that incident in the cabin over and over again. She longed for that feeling once more. There was just a bit of a problem: she was engaged.

There was always the possibility that she break off the engagement. But before she did that she had to clear up things with Mamoru. What was really going on between them? They haven't been intimate at all ever since. They just retreated to the way back when they were just colleagues. But things were different now. She just hoped Mamoru was thinking the same way.

And apparently, he was.

Ever since what happened back then, he knew he at least had a chance of making her fall for him again. He just had to pick the right time.

As they all say, 'Timing is everything when it comes to love.'

* * *

"Are you free this weekend?"

Usagi looked up from her paperwork to see a smiling Mamoru before her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you out on a date this weekend." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"A date?" Usagi wasn't sure she heard properly. Has he forgotten that she was engaged?

"Oh, you're thinking about what your fiancé would say?" He sounded as if Seiya's existence was totally inconsequential.

"Then don't tell him. It's just a date between friends, right?"

"Uhm, right." Usagi replied, rather dumbfounded by Mamoru's unseemingly behavior.

"Okay, then, see you this Saturday. Wear something comfortable." And with a wave of goodbye, he went out of the room.

Somehow, Usagi couldn't help but feel a bit of anticipation. She hadn't felt this excited in a long while.

* * *

"So, where are we going on this 'friendly date'?" Usagi asked Mamoru, as they were driving on their way to whatever destination he had in mind. She had worn her favorite pair of jeans and a pullover top; something comfortable as he had advised.

The problem hadn't been her outfit however. It was the overprotective Seiya how made it a bit difficult to go on this 'so-called' date. Of course, she wasn't that crazy to tell him that she was going with Mamoru. She had to lie and tell him that she was going to visit Rei. She just hoped this was worth lying for.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Usagi thought that it was rather unexpected of Maoru to bring her to the amusement park. Weren't they a bit old for this place? And besides, she was fairly sure they were going to be spotted by a student here. That wouldn't be good at all.

'But this is just a friendly date anyway. It's not like we're having an affair. (Just unconfessed feelings…) She thought to herself, trying not to feel guilty. Which unfortunately, she was.

Mamoru must have seen the questioning look on her face, so he went on to say, "I know it's a bit different from what you must've expected, but I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

It was actually where he had intended to bring her. This was the very same place where they had their very first date and he thought bringing her here would help in regaining her memories of their past.

Upon entering, Usagi somehow had a feeling of déjà vu. It was as if she had been to this place before. What's even more odd was that Mamoru's presence with her here was overwhelmingly familiar. Have they been here before? It would be too much of a coincidence if it were true.

She wanted to ask him, but thought better of it, knowing how absurd it would seem.

But why was it that she couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling telling her that there was something special about this place?

She was jolted out of her thought when she felt someone take hold of her hand.

She looked up to see Mamoru smiling warmly at her.

"You looked like you were about to go off to dreamland. Are you sure you're okay with this place?"

"Oh, I'm totally fine with it." She answered him in her usual cheerful manner.

She entwined her fingers with his. "I can't even remember the last time I've been to the amusement park so I'm happy you took me here."

And with that they went on to go have some fun.

Indeed, Usagi hasn't enjoyed herself so much in a long while. The strain of her relationship with Seiya had taken its toll on her that she had been feeling down for the past couple of days. It was all thanks to Mamoru that she was able to forget her problems, even if just for the time-being.

After such a long day of rides and activites, it was almost time for them to go home. Mamoru brought Usagi to one last ride – the ferris wheel.

When they got in, both became unusually quiet.

Usagi was feeling more certain by the minute that she had been her before. However, the images from her memory were all blurry so she had no way of knowing for sure.

So, she decided to ask him directly the one question that had been plaguing her mind right from the moment that she had first met him not too long ago.

"Mamoru, have we known each other before? I mean, even before I had started teaching at the school?" She could feel her heart beating in dreadful anticipation.

Mamoru couldn't have imagined that she would be the one to ask. There was still hope then - not only for her but for the both of them.

Mamoru was looking gravely at her as he spoke, "That's because we were together four years ago. You were the student I fell in love with. But you suddenly disappeared and I had no idea where you could have gone off to. Usagi, I need to tell you, I still love you."

Usagi was shocked, to say the least. She didn't even know how to reply to Mamoru's confession. They were lovers? He still loves her? What about Seiya then?

The only thing that was clear to her was that both Mamoru and Sieya lied to her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. They have all betrayed her!

"Why did you only tell me now? You knew! Right from the start, you knew who I was. How could you do this to me? I trusted you, Mamoru!" Her voice broke, then she started crying. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. She wanted to lash out at him, to scream, to hurt him, but she knew it wouldn't help at all. There was nothing she could do. This was it. This was the truth that she had been looking for all along.

She had to discover this just when she was starting to fall in love with Mamoru. She couldn't help but laugh at such irony. Imagine, falling for the same man twice. How can fate be so cruel?

* * *

Mamoru didn't want things between him and Usagi to end up this way. He was trying to explain it to her but she was obstinate and refused to listen to him. She hurriedly came out when the ride was over.

He tried running after her but she got lost in the crowd.

His eyes started to prickle with unshed tears.

Why was the world so against their love?

* * *

Usagi just kept on running. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Away from Mamoru, away from her memories, away from all of them. If the truth was this horrible then she didn't want to remember anymore. Her whole life had been a lie.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she was unaware of the car that was coming her way. She stood there frozen, thinking for a split second that she might as well die.

The driver saw Usagi and tried to brake the car but the impact caused her to hit her head on the ground. She was still conscious. The panicked driver got out of the car to check how she was. He was frantically asking someone to call for an ambulance.

It was then that it came to her. Bits and pieces of her past. Flashes of her memories. Mamoru's goodbye when they were still kids. How they met again in the burger joint. Their meeting in class. Their first kiss. Seiya introducing himself. The play. The accident.

And then there was only darkness.


	17. Sweet Reunion

"…Usagi

"…Usagi? Are you awake?"

Usagi slowly blinked her eyes open. Seeing the whitewashed ceiling of the hospital confused her. Had she been in an accident again?

Wait a minute. She tried to focus her thoughts. A flood of unbidden memories came rushing back to her.

"Oh no," she moaned in agony as the truth inevitably dawned in on her.

"No, no, no!" She was shaking her head vigorously, unable to bear with it.

"Usagi? Usagi! What's wrong?"

She lifted her head. Her mom was by her side, looking very much worried.

"Mom!" She cried out, hugging her mom fiercely. She was sobbing now. The tears just won't stop flowing. She had truly missed her mother. The detached feeling of a stranger she had felt when she'd lost her memories was gone now.

The real Usagi was back.

* * *

"Seiya wants to see you." Her mom said a few moments after Usagi had finally calmed down.

Her face fell. She wasn't sure she could face Seiya right now.

Her mom noticed this. "Don't you want to see him? He's worried about you. He's been waiting since last night."

Usagi was lost in her thoughts. She was well aware of how much Seiya loved her. But was this reason enough for him to deceive her? She'd have to clear things with him as soon as possible. She knew she had to face him, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Okay, let him in." Her heart was pounding madly in her chest.

Her mom felt something was amiss. There was definitely a change in her daughter. Usagi looked so sad, so lost. She hugged her precious daughter for the last time before coming out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Was Seiya's first question as he sat by her bedside. He looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was gaunt. He had barely slept at all last night.

However, this did not deter Usagi from revealing the truth.

"I remember everything, Seiya. Everything that happened four years ago." Her steady voice was laced with accusation.

"You lied to me."

Her words hung in the air. Seiya was speechless. He was caught off guard. This was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." He answered after a while, his baritone voice barely audible.

Unbelievably, Usagi remained calm. She thought she would break down after hearing his confession. But she just didn't want to cry anymore. Her tears were all spent.

"I just want to know why. Why, Seiya?"

He looked earnestly at her, "Because I love you so much. Don't you understand? I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

"It's not reason enough to deceive me all these years."

"For me, it is." He took hold of her hand and held it to his cheek. "I'm really sorry. I know I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry. I can't forgive you. I don't know if I ever will, but definitely not right now."

His voice was filled with hurt and desperation. "Don't do this, please don't, Usagi. Haven't I taken good care of you? I love you enough for the both of us. Just don't

leave me, I won't be able to bear it!"

"I don't love you." There, she had said it.

"I can make you love me. Sooner or later I know you will." Seiya couldn't be swayed by her words.

"Enough already! You're only making it harder for the both of us."

"But-"

"Please leave! I want to be alone right now." Her self-control was nearly falling apart.

Seiya backed down, seeing how this discussion was taking a toll on her.

"Okay, I'll leave for now. But I'll be back. I love you, Usagi."

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away at the last second. There was an awkward pause before he finally left the room.

She was now all alone. Alone and confused. Her heart was starting to feel numb. She never wanted to hurt Seiya. He had done so much for her.

But she had to do this to get her life back.

At that moment all she wanted was to see Mamoru. Just the thought of his arms around her, his body warming hers, filled her with the insatiable desire to see him again.

_I did love him. And I always will._

* * *

Usagi was feeling well enough to come to work on Monday. Her mom still worried over her condition but she assured her that she was fine. Truth be told, she just wanted to see Mamoru and she knew that he would be at school. Things between them were left unsettled the last time since she practically broke down and ran from him.

However, things were different know. Regaining her memories only strengthened her feelings for him.

She greeted students on the way to the Faculty Room. It was as if she hadn't come from an accident at all. She made sure her personal life did not affect her work, however difficult it may be seeing that he was also a teacher in the same school.

Upon entering the room, she was greatly disappointed to see that he wasn't there yet.

It was only then that she recalled that his classes don't start till the middle of the day.

_Oh right, how stupid of me._

Her phone was ringing. It was Seiya, calling for the nth time. She turned it off. It wouldn't be good to speak to him now that she's planning to move out of their apartment soon.

She approached Rei who was busy typing up a quiz for her class.

"Good morning," she greeted her, as cheerful as always.

It only took Rei one look at her to know something was up.

"C'mon spill it. Something happened with you, right? And what's with that awful looking bump on your head?"

Usagi delicately touched the side of her forehead. She had applied as much make-up as possible to conceal it but it looked like she had to put on more later.

"It's nothing serious, really. I just rediscovered myself." She answered vaguely.

"Uh-huh. Right." Rei knew she didn't want to talk about it and so she didn't pry any further.

"Rei, can I ask a favor?"

"It depends." As usual, Rei was being her insufferable self.

"Well, I need a place to stay for the meantime. I can't stay at my parent's house 'cause its too far away from school."

"Aren't you living with Seiya now?"

"Um, things aren't going well with us right now. I plan to move out as soon as possible." Usagi couldn't look her in the eye. This was obviously a touchy subject for her.

"Hmm.. then, you can move in. I have a spare bed anyway. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Usagi hugged her. "Thank you so much, Rei. You've always been good to me. I'm okay, really. I'll get through this."

Rei laughed. "God, I can't believe we're acting all sappy so early in the morning. I've got to get to class. We can talk about you're moving in later."

"'Kay, see you later." Usagi was starting to feel optimistic. If only Mamoru would come early so that she won't have to be so anxious the whole day.

* * *

Mamoru was suffering from a hangover. He had an awful headache and he could hardly get up from the bed.

"Ugh," he groaned as he clumsily reached for the alarm on his bedside table.

He cursed. It was too late to get to school on time.

The weekend was the worst he had ever experienced. After Usagi left him, he was at a loss on what to do. Obviously, she was still confused and upset over everything. He wanted to be there for her, to explain everything but he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him yet. He tried calling her once or twice but his calls wouldn't come through.

He was so depressed he ended up drinking too much. At least the alcohol dulled his senses. He hadn't been so drunk in such a long time.

He gingerly got up from bed. His head was still a little woozy from the alcohol. He trudged to the bathroom to wash his face, feeling much more refreshed afterwards. He opened his medicine cabinet and took some pills to alleviate the headache. Glancing at the wall clock, he saw that it was already half past one in the afternoon.

_Damn. I'll have to skip work today._

Still not feeling all too well, he went back to the bed to get some more sleep.

* * *

_He had to be absent today of all days! _

Usagi was pacing inside the faculty lounge, frustrated to say the least. She had been so looking forward to seeing him again but he ended up not coming to school at all. This just won't do. She had to see him today. They had so much catching up to do. Four years was a long time and she could just imagine how terrible Mamoru felt when he discovered that she didn't remember having loved him at all.

_He has gone through so much pain loving me. I don't want him to suffer anymore._

It was then that a memory came back to her

_Right, his apartment. I've been there before._

She'll have to go over to his apartment directly after school. Just a few more hours and they'll be together again.

* * *

Mamoru woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing incessantly.

His groggy mind tried to make sense of the numbers on his alarm.

_It's already late in the afternoon. Who could it possibly be?_

He sluggishly got up from bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Riingggg! Riiiinggggg!

"Alright! I'm coming!" He hurried to the door and opened it.

"Who's-" His words stuck to his throat.

Mamoru was dumbfounded to find Usagi at his door.

"Usagi?" Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Was she really here?

"Hello, Mamoru." She greeted him, rather soberly. She was still wearing her work attire so she must've come directly from school.

They stared at each other for a moment before she said, "Can I come in?"

"Uh- sure. Sure! Come on in."

He led her to the living room where she sat on the sofa while he took the armchair opposite her.

She took note of his appearance. His hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved, and the bathrobe he was wearing opened up a little, allowing her a peek of his muscular chest.

"Did you just wake up?" She asked bluntly.

It was only then that he realized how unsightly he must look right now. His hand roved through his unkempt hair in an attempt to keep it back in place.

"Erm- yeah. I had an awful headache so I practically slept the whole day." It wouldn't help to say that she was the reason he got drunk in the first place.

"I see." Usagi was at a loss for words. She was quite nervous in fact. Both of them obviously were. Well, it wouldn't help if they just kept beating around the bush so she just mustered up her courage and went on ahead and told him.

"Mamoru, I remember everything now."

Mamoru was shocked for a moment. "You remember?"

"Yes. I've been here before. When I was still your student."

"Usagi… Thank God!" Mamoru went to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I've missed you so much. It was hell without you." His voice quavered with emotion.

She was pressed against his chest. She could hear the erratic beating of his heart.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Mamoru. You've gone through so much pain because of me. I just want you to know," she moved from him to look at his face, "that I love you."

His heart rejoiced from hearing her words. At long last, his suffering was over. His beloved had come back to him.

"Usagi…" He crushed his lips to hers. He was kissing her with renewed passion and she was responding earnestly to his kisses.

She had never known happiness like this. How could she have ever forgotten? And right now, there was only one thing she wanted.

"Mamoru," she whispered in his ears, her voice sweet yet appealingly sultry, "please make me yours."

* * *

That's it for now. I'm seriously trying to work on this.


End file.
